The Winner Takes It All
by Hello gorgeous24
Summary: After being disowned by her parent's Nymphadora acquires a new job and starts an unhealthy relationship with a certain dark witch.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is pretty sad and contains mature content, so if you don't like don't read. Hope you enjoy. PS: I don't own these characters all props to JK.R**

 **Warning: Violence, dubious consent, language and mental abuse.**

It was a quiet day at the Tonks residence, that is until the screaming started.

"I'm leaving you Ted!" Andromeda was currently in the middle of stuffing her wardrobe and other possessions she owned into her trunk.

"Why?" Her now ex-husband asked.

"Because I just caught you cheating on me with that… that… bitch!" She roughly pushed passed him and stared down the stairs to the living room where here sixteen year old daughter Nymphadora sat.

Ted ran down the stairs trying to keep up with the fuming woman. He grabbed her wrist and spoke in a low tone, "Andromeda stop. We can talk about this… work this through. Please." He was pleading with her.

She wrenched her arm away, "Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me."

Nymphadora was sitting watching TV and didn't notice her parents arguing until she heard her mother call her dad a "Cheating bastard"

"Mum what's going on?" Nymphadora asked confused. She looked between both her parents. Neither of them looked at her.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I." Andromeda asked bitterly.

"Andromeda please. We can work through this, no need to involve our daughter." He whispered to her.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Nymphadora, your father and I are getting a divorce, I just caught him with another woman." She didn't try to tell her daughter gently, she ripped it like a bandaid and just like a bandaid; it hurt.

"W-what?" Her brows knitted together in confusion. "Dad is it true?"

"Yes. It's true." He sighed out.

"Mum?" She looked towards her mother.

Andromeda grabbed her wand and her suitcase. "Goodbye Nymphadora." She was almost to the door when Nymphadora grabbed her mother's hand.

"Wait mom, what do you mean goodbye?"

Her mother sighed as if she was annoyed. "I'm leaving and you won't see me anymore." Nymphadora was about to ask why when her mother continued. "You remind me too much of your father, it hurts to be reminded of him." Andromeda's face was void of any expression except annoyed like she hated both of them. "I'm disowning you Nymphadora, goodbye."

"Mum" The girl sobbed out while tears streamed down her face and her hair turned a deep shade of blue which meant she was deeply sad.

Andromeda walked towards the front door then looked back at Ted. "I'll have my lawyer send you the papers." She slammed the front door and was out of their lives.

"Dad how could you."

Just as she asked the door knob turned and Nymphadora looked hoping it was her mother coming to tell her it was all just a big joke.

But it wasn't her mother, it was a woman with blond short hair and green eyes. Nymphadora didn't know who the woman was, but her father did. He went over to the woman and gave her a kiss on the lips. Nymphadora didn't notice the woman was pregnant until Ted kissed the woman's belly too.

The woman smiled at Ted, but her face dropped when she saw Nymphadora. The woman's face turned angry."What is she still doing here."

"Relax I'll handle this, don't worry."

"Dad Who is this." Nymph asked while looking at the woman with distrustful eyes.

"Nymphadora this is Joan, she's my…"

"Fiance" The awful woman raised her left hand and revealed a diamond ring.

"Fiance!?" Nymph was shocked.

"That's right" She had a smirk on her face. She looked at Ted with a pout on her face. "Teddy, I thought you said you were going to get rid of her." Joan whined while clinging onto Ted.

"I'll handle it." He said completely under Joan's spell, "Look Nymphadora, Joan isn't like us, she's a muggle and she's okay with me being a wizard, but she's not okay with you being a Metamorphmagus and so…"

"I don't want a little freak like you around me or my baby." Joan interrupted again.

"Uh right… Joan is moving in today and doesn't want you here" He didn't even look sorry while saying the next part. "You have to leave, I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go."

"Where am I supposed to go?" She sobbed

"That's not our problem." Joan hissed at her.

"I think it's time for you to go Nymph." Her father said.

Nymph went up the stairs to her room. She packed the last of her belongings into a suitcase she enchanted to fit everything. She grabbed her wand and shrunk the case and stuffed it into her pocket. She walked down the stairs, the living room was empty, but she heard the ugly laugh of Joan in the kitchen. Nymph walked to the front door, she looked back at her childhood home with tearful eyes. Out the door she went.

Nymphadora didn't know where to go, she didn't have a home anymore nor did she have much money. It was also the beginning of summer holiday so she couldn't go back to school.

Nymphadora went to the only place where she knew she could stay for a while. With a crack she disappeared from her old house to the front of the tipsy gnome. She entered the dark bar and noticed it was pretty much empty except for a few customers.

Nymph got a table somewhere in the far corner, she really didn't feel like conversing with other people, especially after what had just transpired not even 20 minutes ago. Her eyes were still red and puffy and her hair was still that depressing shade of blue.

A woman came up to the table, "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh um, yeah a butterbeer please." She said while wiping away some stray tears off her cheeks. The woman left to get her, her drink. All the while a woman with platinum blond hair and midnight blue robes came into the bar, she sat on the opposite corner, Nymphadora started to stare at the woman when a voice caught her attention.

"Here you go, one butterbeer."

"... uh thank you." Nymph took a big gulp of her drink to try to numb the pain she felt in her head, heart and behind her eyes.

The blonde woman sat at her table and lifted a finger for the barmaid who came over right away. The barmaid disappeared and was back a not a second later with a crystal glass and a bottle of a dark liquor.

Nymph's butterbeer was doing nothing to numb her breaking heart. She waved for the barmaid.  
"Do you want another one?"

"No, but do you have anything… stronger?" She was underage for anything stronger, but she was hoping the barmaid wouldn't notice.

The barmaid looked at the tear stained face of the depressed girl with blue hair and took pity on her. "Sure, I'll be right back with your drink."

Moment's later the woman came back with a glass of the same dark liquor the blond witch was drinking. "Here you are."

She took a sip of the liquid and immediately started to cough, the alcohol burned her throat and made her mind go fuzzy.

The blond woman looked over to her left when she heard someone coughing and noticed the sad Metamorphmagus. The blond went over to the young girls table and sat across from her. Nymph didn't notice her, for she was already drunk off of one sip of the dark liquor and one butterbeer. The blond woman looked at the dizzy teenager with a stony face, not saying a word.

Nymph thought she was hallucinating because the blond woman was now sitting with her, she reached for her glass and downed the rest of the dark liquid seeing if the blond would disappear if she did.

The barmaid came by and gave them their checks. Nymph reached for hers when she looked at the bill she sobered up. 20 Galleons for one butterbeer and whatever that dark liquid was. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her money, she only had 8 Galleons on her, she was 12 short.

Nymph looked at the blond, "I don't have enough to pay for my drinks, do you think you can loan me 12 Galleons?" The blond witch obviously had money she could tell by the way she dressed and the way she carried herself. The witch could spare a few Galleons.

"How bad do you need this money?" The blond smirked at the dazzed girl.

"Um…"

"I'll tell you what, you let me beat the shit out of you and I'll pay your bill." She offered with an evil grin.

Nymph was still very drunk and wasn't thinking straight and thought it wouldn't be that bad, the blond didn't look like she could do that much damage. She looked at the woman and nodded her head.

The blond stood up and Nymph followed. She took her out to a back alley, before Nymph could register what was happening a hard punch was delivered to her stomach. She hunched over and held her stomach, but then another blow was delivered under the girls chin causing her to fly backwards and land with a heavy thud. The blond took out her wand and casted a slicing hex that cut the girl across her thigh cutting her jeans and staining them with her blood.

Nymph looked down at her cut and looked back up at the blond, "Please… no more…" She panted out.

The blond backhanded her and busted her lip, blood dribbled down her chin and getting on her shirt. With another flick of the blond's delicate wrist, a gush of wind hit Nymph square in the chest causing her to throw up the contents of her stomach.

"Disgusting" The blond spoke, "but you have proven yourself to me."

Nymph looked up at the blonde while panting and heaving.

"I'd like to offer you a job of sorts."

"W-what kind of job?"

"I'm in need of a new maid, here." She handed her a slip of paper. "This is the address to the floo network to get to Malfoy manor, I expect to see you there in one week." She threw down the money at Nymphadora then left.

Nymphadora picked herself off the floor on wobbly legs and headed to back into the bar, the bar was now officially empty, the barmaid was cleaning up the rest of the tables. She walked up to the bar keep and held out the Galleon's.

The barmaid gasped when she saw Nymphadora "Oh dear! What happened to you?"

"N-nothing." She held out the money in her bloody hands.

The woman took the money from her, "Are you okay? Would like to sit down?"

"No I-I'm fine. H-how much are the rooms here?" She was shivering now from loss of blood."

"Forty Galleon's for the night."

"Oh." Nymphadora put her hands in her pockets and walked out of the bar she went back to the hidden alley and laid down amongst the empty bottles and trash.

 **Author's Note: That's the first chapter, if you liked it tell me about it in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

The sun was shining on Nymphs face as she lay in the now not so hidden alley. Her head was still pounding from the night before and her body ached from the beating she received, everything hurt. She felt dirty from sleeping in that filthy alley and decided that she seriously needed to freshen up. .

She made her way into the bar to find a bathroom where she could clean herself up in. The same barmaid from last night was still there cleaning some mugs and glasses.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming she did the night before. "Is there a bathroom here I can use?"

The barmaid pointed to a door that read _**Witches.**_

Nymph thanked the woman and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. When she got into the bathroom she took in her appearance in the dirty mirror; her lip had dried blood still on it and under her lip a yellowish bruise started to form which would soon turn black and blue. Her shirt was ruined, it was covered in blood and had a rip straight across her chest exposing her skin. The same happened to her leg showing off her thigh through the tear in her pants courtesy of the blond she met last night.

Nymph turned on the faucet and filled her hands with water, she splashed it onto her face, the cold water washed away her blood, but the bruises remained. Her hair was now a pale gray which meant she was distressed.

She dried her face and walked back out and into the bar. The barmaid was now gone. Nymph went back to her alley and sat down on a wooden apple box that was left in the trash.

It was still pretty early in the morning so the streets were empty. A drunk man came stumbling by when he saw Nymphadora sitting all by herself.

"Hellooo" He slurred, "what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone."

She didn't answer.

"Come on baby, how much do you charge?"

Nymphadora raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Look I'll give you fifty Galleons if you let me choke you a bit." The man took out his money and waved it around.

Nymphadora weighed her options, on the one hand she was starving and needed a place to stay and that money could get her a room for the night, but on the other hand she didn't want that man touching her.

Finally she looked at the man and nodded with an uneasy look on her face. The man grinned then started walking towards her. Nymphadora stood up and started to back away, the man backed her into a wall. He pressed his body close to hers then brought his hands up to her neck, he stroked her neck softly like one would do to their lover. She closed her eyes when she felt the hands on her necks, she shivered in anticipation. The man squeezed her neck hard, cutting off any air from her lungs.

Her eyes opened wide and she felt panic rise up inside her. She tried to tear the man's hands away, but he was just too strong for her to pry off. The man raised her off the ground all while grinning at her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"How pretty you look with your pretty red face and dull grey hair."

She felt something hard poking her in the leg, her eyes widened in realization. The man finally let go of her and she fell hard to the ground, she felt tears prick her eyes as she started to cough and rub her sore throat.

The man threw the money onto the ground and left happy and satisfied. Nymph thought for a while as she started to pick up the money from the ground, this wouldn't be the last time she'd let someone do something to her in exchange for money. She went back into the tipsy gnome to find the barkeep.

"I would like to rent a room please."

The barmaid looked up at Nymph and her eyebrows raised when she saw the state of the girl, now she had some new bruises on her throat, but the barmaid didn't say anything about them, she just grabbed her keys and wand. She walked over to a brick wall on the far side of the bar and tapped it a few times with her wand. The bricks disappeared and a hallway lined with many doors appeared. The barmaid started to walk down the hall and Nymph followed.

They stopped in front of room 202, she used her a key to unlock the door and left.

Nymph looked around the room, it wasn't much, it had a bed and a small table and chair there was also a bathroom, but it didn't have a bath, just a small shower. Nymph decided to take a shower, try to get the feel of the man's hands off her. She took off her ruined shirt and pants and saw the full damage of last night's _activities_.

She turned the water on and turned the handle so it would be boiling hot, she stepped under the scalding spray, it felt good on her aching muscles. She scrubbed her skin raw, but she could still feel the man's body against hers, but fifty Galleons is fifty Galleons.

Nymphadora got out of the shower, her skin was red from all the scrubbing she did, she felt better because of it. She dressed in some comfortable clothes and climbed into the bed to rest for a while.

Five days had passed and Nymphadora was still doing odd _jobs_ for money, some were more weird than others. One man requested that she watch him through a keyhole while he ate a cucumber. All she had to do was stand in the alley she slept in, and men would come flocking to her offering her money in exchange for personal tasks. It's not like she made a lot of money doing this, the most she'd make a night was maybe 60 Galleons, she wasn't good at naming prices, hence why she didn't make a lot of money.

Tonight she sat in the same alley on the same wooden apple box, it was an ominous night, there was a slight fog to the English air, no one was out in the streets, it was as if she were the last person on earth, that was till a cloaked figure came out from the shadows and approached her.

"How much?" The voice sounded low and dangerous, but also feminine.

"It depends." Nymph sounded nervous.

The cloaked figure grabbed her by the wrist and with a loud pop into the night, they were gone. Nymph landed on something soft while the cloaked figure landed on top of her.

"How much for sex?"

Nymphs eyes widened in shock, she looked around and realized she was on a large extravagant bed in a dark room. She was shocked at the cloaked figure's request, no one had ever asked her for sex before. The cloaked figure started to stroke Nymphadora's side with one hand and was looking down at her. "What's your price?"

Nymph swallowed hard, thinking about it. "A-a hundred Galleons."

The figure snorted at the price, it was decent for a quick romp in the sheets, but Nymphadora mistook the snort as a disagreement on the price.

The woman stroked a sensitive spot near her breast and made Nymphadora shiver. "O-okay, fifty Galleons."

The woman raised an eyebrow when she saw the girl shivering at the slightest touch, "Are you a virgin?" she asked with a grin.

Nymph closed her eyes and nodded her head.

The cloaked figure started to chuckle, "And you want to charge fifty Galleon's for your virginity?" It was absurd, the girl should be charging way more for her virginity.

But again Nymphadora mistook it as another complaint on the price. "Alright twenty five Galleons for my virginity." She whispered the last word in shame.

The girl really didn't know what she was doing. The woman rolled her eyes at this and stopped stroking the girl's side.

"Alright five Galleon's, that's my finale price." She tried to sound confident, but came out shakey.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have a problem with the price in the beginning, but now she got to take this girl's virginity practically for free, so she wasn't complaining.

The woman took out her wand and pointed it between her legs seconds later a phallic looking thing formed.

Soon hard kisses were pressed to the girl's lips, she squealed in surprise, the kisses were sure to bruise her lips.

Greedy hands grabbed at her clothing ripping them off her body. A hand slid down her body and into the girl's knickers, she touched her womanhood, a finger was roughly shoved inside her. "It's true, you are a real virgin." The hand pulled out, the hands reached for her pants which were quickly shoved down to her ankles along with her knickers, the hand took hold of the collar of her shirt and ripped it in half exposing a pure body to the woman's sinful touch. Nymph shivered everytime the hands would touch a sensitive spot. "So sensitive." The cloaked figure purred.

The cloaked figure threw her cloak off to reveal a perfect pale body that glowed in the moonlight coming through the window.

The woman inserted her member into the girl's virgin hole.

"Ahh." Nymph screamed at the intrusion, her eyes scrunched close and her hair turned a dark brown almost black color. She grabbed onto the shoulders of the woman above her, thinking that if she let go that she might die or pass out or even worst both.

The woman grabbed Nymphs hands by the wrists and tore them off of her shoulders, she held them above her head while thrusting hard into her.

The woman moved in and out of the girl at a great speed, all the while moaning. "Oh yessss." She hissed into the girl's ear. "You're so tight, I can't believe it." She gathered Nymphs wrists in one hand and with the other she gripped her throat. "You're going to make me cum."

Nymph started to cry from the pain of losing her virginity, the woman didn't give her a chance to get used to the feeling of being penetrated, it hurt so much, she tried to hold onto the woman above her, to try and ground herself to something so she wouldn't pass out, but the woman had a strong grip on her wrists, she was sure they were going to bruise.

The woman leaned down and kissed Nymph, it wasn't gentle or sweet, but hard and demanding. She swiped her tongue across the girl's bottom lip, but no entry was permitted so the woman brought her hand down to the girl's untouched breast and twisted a nipple hard, making the girl gasp and cry out. The woman shoved her tongue down the girl's throat.

Nymph wanted more than anything to tell her to stop, but thought the woman wouldn't pay if she told her to stop, then she would have gone through all of that pain for nothing.

The woman started to bite down on the girl's lip causing blood to flow down her chin. The woman licked the blood up and grinned, "Mmmm, you taste good." She continued to leave marks on the girl's body, soon her body was littered with love bites.

"Oh Merlin, I-I'm coming! Ahhh" The woman pulled out and spray Nymphadora with a white sticky substance.

"Wha-what is thi…"

The woman pushed Nymphadora out of the bed and she landed hard on the floor, the woman threw the money at Nymphadora, "Get out!"

Nymph hurriedly felt around on the floor for her money, but only found four Galleons.

"I said get OUT!" The witch yelled at her and threw a lamp at her.

Scared Nymph grabbed her clothes along with her money and ran out the door. She ran out into a hallway, it must be the woman's house. She pulled her pants up and put her shirt back on, but it didn't do much to cover her, thanks the woman who ripped it.

Nymph walked further down the hallway and found a staircase going down Nymph went down the staircase and ended up in a large sitting room of sorts.

There she ran into the blond. "What are you doing here? You're not suppose to be here for another two days."

"I-I was with a client." She pointed to the staircase to indicate the way she came from.

"I see."

Suddenly another person walked into the room.

"Mum- I mean…" Nymph gasped, but then corrected herself.

"Cissy what is... she doing here?" Andromeda asked the blond.

"Well it seems your disowned daughter whored herself out to Bella." The blond looked the girl up and down, taking in every love bite and bruise on her body, she also notice the blood on her pants. "Oh Merlin don't tell me you're on your period." She mocked her.

Nymphs cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, her hair also turned the same shade of pink. "N-no this was my first time." Nymph answered quietly.

"Oh a virgin how sweet, tell me, how much did you charge for your precious flower?"

"Five Galleons, but she gave me four instead." She held up the coins in her hands to show them, she could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks in shame. Narcissa laughed when she heard this. "B-but I did ask for more. But she thought a hundred Galleons was too much for a virgin."

"What a fine job you did raising her Andy." Narcissa was bursting with laughter.

"Quiet Cissy, she is no concern of mine."

Nymphs heart ached when she heard Andromeda say this, tears pricked her eyes and all she wanted to do was go back to her room at the tipsy gnome and forget this night. "C-can you show me the door please." Her eyes were downcasted to hide her watery eyes.

Narcissa led her out of the manor, they ended up in a woodsy area. Nymph couldn't find her way back to the bar when she didn't know where she was. "Do you know…" She turned to asked the blond for directions, but she had already left.

Nymph was in for a long night of walking. When she finally did make it back to her room it was already morning, her feet were killing her and the dried blood on her thighs was uncomfortable. She peeled off her ruined clothes and went into her bathroom, the cloaked figure really left her mark on her body. Nymph felt sick to her stomach, she always thought her first time would be perfect, slow and sweet, not hard and fast. "No use complaining about it now." She told her reflection. After her shower she crawled into her bed and cried her eyes out until she fell into a deep dark sleep.

Two days later it was time for her to go to Malfoy manor, she wore some black slacks and a nice gray shirt, her hair turned back to it's normal bubblegum pink, now that she has had a few days of rest she has felt much better.

The walk was long, but she finally made it to the iron gates. The gates opened up for her and she walked down the long walk way to the door. She knocked and a small house elf answered the door.

"Hello, I'm here for the maid job."

The elf didn't say anything, just stepped aside and allowed her in. The elf led her to a sitting room where a bunch of other young girls were sitting and chatting happily.

"Wait in here please." The elf said then disappeared.

Nymph found a seat that was a little away from the rest of the girls. Suddenly Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room.

"Hello girls. Today is the first day of your new job. You will each receive a uniform, that you must wear at all times, except for when you sleep, you may wear whatever you want then, you will each have your own room in the servants quarters, which I will show you now. If you would just follow me please."

All the girls got up and followed. "When you find your room you will put on your uniform and when you hear the bell line up outside your door for inspection." She called to the girls. On the way to their quarters they passed by the staircase Nymph climbed the first time she was there. As they were walking a woman was standing on the stairs looking as the girls went by. The woman locked eyes with Nymphadora and grinned. Nymph recognized the woman, she was the one who took her virginity. Nymph hung her head in embarrassment as she passed by.

They stepped into the the servant's quarters, it was a long hallway that was lined with doors, each door had a name on it, Nymphadora's room was all the way at the end. Though they had their own rooms, they didn't have their own bathroom, there was a room that had a bunch shower heads on one side and it had toilet stalls, everything in the bathroom was white.

Nymph went into her room, it was really small, it had one twin size bed a small closet and a tiny desk in the corner. The walls were painted a dull shade of blue almost white color and her bedsheets were white, but the comforter was gray, the room looked a little depressing to her.

Nymph went into her closet and placed her suitcase in it, she saw her uniform it was a short dark green dress with a white apron. Nymph stripprd off her normal clothes and started to put on her uniform, the dress was shorter than she thought, she saw that she also had to wear white thigh high stockings with dark forest green ribbons on top the same color as her dress. The shoes were black and had a slight heel to them. She took in her appearance in the mirror, she blushed at her appearance, the uniform didn't look appropriate, not something a girl her age should be wearing.

A bell was rung and she tore her eyes away from her outfit, she stepped out into the hall and stood in front of the door just like the other girls. Narcissa was walking down the hall looking each girl up and down with a satisfied smirk on her face. When she got to Nymphadora she sneered at her.

"What are we to do about this?" She caught a pink strand of hair between her fingers and pulled making the girl wince.

"I-I can change it if you'd like." Nymphadora change her hair color to be a chestnut brown

"It's an… improvement." She said off handedly. "You may go back into your room, a piece of parchment will appear on your desk to give you your chores for the day. That's all." She swiftly turned on her heels and walked away.

Nymph went back into her room and saw the parchment, it wasn't just a few chores, it was a page full of chores. The first was she had to clean the ballroom floor. She found a bucket and a sponge waitting for her when she appeared, she picked up the sponge and got on her hands and knees and started to scrub the floors.

While working she felt a pair of eyes on her, when she turned to see who it was they were gone all she saw was black curly hair. She did her chores and was finally on the last one, cleaning the kitchen. When she got there, there was another girl there.

"Hello." Nymph tried to be friendly, but the girl just nodded in acknowledgement. They finished their work and went back to their rooms. Nymph took off her uniform and found something to wear to bed. She wrapped herself in her towel and went to the showers, none of the other girl's were in the showers, it was just her. She cleaned her body then dressed for bed, she padded down to her room and climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

During the night the door to Nymphs room opened and someone walked in. The person went over to her bed and climbed in.

Nymph stirred when she felt the bed dipp, she almost screamed when she saw Bellatrix in her bed. She anticipated the girl would try to scream so she clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shhhh, no need to be frightened little one." She whispered. "If I let go, you wont try to scream right?" Nymph nodded her head and Bellatrix let go of her mouth.

Bella kissed the girl in a slow sensual kiss that took Nymphs breath away.

"Please Miss." Nymph begged.

"Please what?" Bellatrix kissed her neck while her hand stuck underneath the girls shirt and caressed her breast.

Nymphadora unconsciously moaned at this. The sensations she was feeling were so wonderful, she wondered why it wasn't this pleasurable the first time.

"You know," Bella husked into her ear, "I was oh so excited to hear my sister hired you as a maid"

"O-oh why is that."

"Because now you're mine."

"W-what…"

"Sh sh, just lay back and enjoy." Bellas lips traveled down her body eliciting fire in Nymphs belly. She felt herself grow wet from the dark witches touch. Bella continued to her journey down the girls body, she hooked her fingers in the girls pajama bottoms and pulled them down slowly along with her underwear. Bellatrix looked at Nymphs core with hungry eyes and licked her lips. She blew hot air on the waitting core making Nymphadora whimper and shiver.

Bellatrix kissed the inside of each thigh making them quiver. She kissed up to her core but skipped it and pressed a kiss to her navel, she kissed all the way up her torso and finally got to her breasts. She wrapped her lips around one of her rosy nipples and lavede it with her tongue.

She was making Nymph feel so good. She gave each breast the same attention, when her mouth was busy with one her hand would knead the other. The woman brought her thigh up and grinded it on the girls soaked core. Nymph was moaning so loud Bellatrix had to reach for a wand and place a silencing charm on the room.

When Bellatrix thought she was good and ready, she lowered her face down to the girl's core, one small lick and the girl came with a loud moan.

Nymph tried to sit up, "S-sorry." She felt embarrassed she didn't last long. Bellatrix roughly pushed her back on the bed. She placed a hand on the girl's mouth then reached under her skirts and took out her member and shoved it into the girl. Bella felt she was nice enough, now it was time to focus on her pleasure. The girl yelled in surprise, it didn't hurt as much as it did the first time, it started to feel almost pleasurable. Bellatrix thrusted hard and fast, she reached a hand down to the girls clit and started to rub it in circles. Nymph moaned loud she felt a pressure build up inside her, Bella pinched her clit and then a wave of pleasure crashed down upon her, her walls clenched hard around Bellatrix causing Bella to pull out and straddled her chest she grabbed the girl by her head and forced her member into her mouth, she came hard, an intese orgams. She pulled out of the girl's mouth and slapped her hand over Nymphadora's mouth. "Swallow it."

Nymphadora swallowed the musky substance. Bella leaned down and kissed her.

"Good girl." She whispered against her lips. Bellatrix got up from the bed and left without another word.

Nymph laid on the bed dazed and confused, her breathing was still hard and her heart was beating so fast she thought it might pop out of her chest. She pulled back up her knickers and bottoms and fixed her shirt.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, if you liked this story tell me about it in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is chapter three, I hope you enjoy it.**

When Nymph woke up this morning she found a note on the desk with her morning chores, but beside that note lay another note and a scrap of lacy dark green fabric. The note read: _Wear this under your uniform._

Nymph picked up the fabric and blushed when she realized it was a thong. She grabbed her uniform and the underwear and headed for the showers. Other girl's were there too. She hung her towel and went to an empty shower head. A red headed girl looked at Nymph and smiled at her, but her smile wavered when she saw the love bites on Nymphadora's chest.

"What happened?" The redhead asked curious.

Nymph raised and eyebrow, but looked down to see the marks Bellatrix left her with. She blushed and mumbled something about an accident.

After her shower she went to put on her uniform and the underwear. She felt exposed wearing it, especially since it was the only thing she wore under her skirt.

She went about her chores and today Nymph had to clean the bedrooms on the third floor, She started with the first room, it was a guest room, she grabbed her feather duster and started to dust the room. The room was dark so she went over to the curtains to lighten it up, but knocked over a small statue onto the carpet. She bent over to pick it up. She almost jumped when she felt a pair of cool hands squeezing her ass.

"Ah." She stood up fast and turned around to see the grinning face of one Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Why so jumpy love?" She walked over to the girl and backed her up until Nymphs legs hit the bed. Bellatrix had her where she wanted her. She pushed Nymph on the bed and climbed on after her.

"W-what are you doing."

"Nothing I haven't done before." She touched her knees with her hands and gently pride her legs open. Bellatrix looked in between her legs and smirked. "I see you're wearing the panties I've sent you."

Nymph blushed and looked away. She looked around the room and suddenly felt like she'd been there before.

"Look familiar?" Bellatrix asked while smirking at the girl.

She did recognize the room, it was the room she had lost her virginity in and she was on the same bed with the same woman on top of her.

Nymph shivered when Bellatrix lifted her skirt and looked at what was underneath it.

Bellatrix hooked her finger into the knickers and grazed her finger on the girl's quivering woman hood in the process. She pulled them down and gazed at her prize.

"You're not going to cum as fast this time right?" She mocked and Nymph felt her face painted with shame.

Bellatrix leaned in and buried her face into the girl's sweet center. She kissed it like it was a lover, she ran her tongue from the bottom up to her clit which she sucked on. Nymph felt her hips bucking hard against Bella's tongue. Bellatrix had to grip her hips hard to keep her from moving.

A swirl of colors spiraled from behind the girl's eyes, her hair was changing colors rapidly each second in an array of pastels. She was moment's away from having an intense orgasm when Bellatrix pulled away. Nymphadora let out a needy whine when she felt the lips and tongue gone from her soaked pussy.

"Can't have you ending the party so early." Bellatrix flipped Nymph so now she was on her stomach.

Nymph felt Bellatrix's temporary cock at her entrance and forced her body to relax. Bellatrix slipped into her with a groan. "Ah you're already soaking wet for me." She thrusted hard and reached a hand around her to rub the girl's clit again. "You're mine aren't you." She pulled hard on the girl's hair "Aren't you!" She thundered.

"Yes Miss!" Nymph yelled out. Her head hurt from the harsh treatment of her hair.

Bellatrix pulled out of her, but plunge into a different entrance, a much tighter entrance. "So tight." The woman moaned and came instantly when she entered Nymphadora's ass.

Nymphadora screamed at the new intrusion and felt the older woman come inside her.

Just then the redheaded girl from before came in and saw Nymphadora on her hands and knees with her underwear around her ankles and Bellatrix behind her with her skirts bunched up together so they were out of the way.

The girl gasped when she saw the pair and quickly left the room.

Now Nymph really felt like a whore.

Bellatrix got up from behind Nymph and took out her wand, with a wave her cock disappeared and its replacement was her own pussy, with a small triangle of black curls. Bellatrix laid down on the bed and spread her legs.

"Come here." She demanded.

Nymph got up to move, but felt something sliding down her legs, it was a mixture of her own blood and the woman's cum. She shivered as she felt it drip down. She went over and sat on her hind legs. Bellatrix sat up and stroked her face softly then she grabbed her face with both hands and shoved her face into her pussy. "Lick it." She growled.

Nymph's mouth opened in shock, her tongue made contact with the slick folds, that is when she discovered she really liked the taste of the older woman, she used her tongue to please the older woman. Bellatrix scrunched her face together, her mouth opened in a silent moan. She arched her back and came all over the girl's face. Bellatrix grabbed the panting girl by her face. "You look so pretty covered in my cum." She pushed the girl off her and left.

Nymph quickly fixed her uniform and cleaned the room.

A whole group of girls were surrounding the red haired girl who walked in on Bellatrix and Nymphadora just moments ago.

"No way, Mrs. Lestrange is married and I'm sure she could find someone better to bed if she were going to cheat." One of the maids said

They were all gossiping about it.

"No it's true, Her room is next to mine and I saw Mrs. Lestrange go into her room. I also heard her moaning like a little slut."

All the girl's started to laugh. Little did they know, Nymph was around the corner crying because she heard every word they had said about her. Nymph ran into her room and started to cry her eyes out.

A few hours later all the girls were eating dinner in the servant's dining room. Nymph was the only one missing.

Narcissa went down to give a surprise inspection of the girls. When the girl's saw the blonde witch they sat rod straight. Narcissa noticed a chair was empty.

"Who is missing?" She asked the table of girls.

"Nymphadora is, Miss." The menacing red haired girl answered.

"Where is she?"

"None of us have seen her since this morning, Miss."

With a billow of robes Narcissa was storming her way to the main dining room. Where Andromeda and the rest of the family sat, except for Bellatrix.

"Narcissa, what's wrong my dear?" Lucius asked

"One of my maids is missing."

"The one who was disowned and has nothing left?" Lucius asked, he knew it would upset Andromeda to hear about her disowned daughter.

Narcissa nodded.

"Did Bellatrix eat her?" Andromeda knew what her sister liked to do with her ex niece, and it pissed her off.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, nor do I care what Bellatrix does to the little tramp. As long as she can still do her chores." Narcissa sat back down and continued her meal, "No matter, she's probably with Bella or something."

Nymph was still in her room crying, she felt exhausted. She hadn't cried this much since she was disowned. Soon sleep took her away from her worries.

Bellatrix was at a meeting for her dark lord and was now heading back to Malfoy manor. It was late when she ended up in front of the iron gates.

She made her way down to the servants rooms. The hall was empty, she made it to the door she was looking for and went in. Nymph was dead asleep.

Bellatrix took off her dress and climbed into the bed. She pulled back the blanket and saw the girl was still in her uniform, which meant she still had the thong on. Bellatrix lifted the dress and saw her prize. Bella's temporary cock was standing at full attention, it was twitching, longing to be inside her. She tore the flimsy underwear off and slipped inside her.

Nymphadora never stirred.

"It's a shame you're asleep for this." She spoke to the unconscious girl. Bellatrix looked down at her and saw what the girl's true form was. She had dark wavy hair that had a slight curl to it, her skin was pale, but not too pale. Her lips were full and a dark pink color.

"You look so much like Andy." She stroked the girl's hair back.

Finally when she was satisfied she got up and left Nymph on the bed, covered in cum.

The next morning Nymph woke up sore between her legs, she felt like she was in dire need of a shower. She took off her uniform and noticed it was covered in the same white fluid Bellatrix coated her in befor.

She hurried into the shower, a lot of the girls were staring at her and whispering. In a short time she had acquired the nickname: " _Bella's Bitch."_ She tried her best to ignore them, but one of them actually went up to her and grabbed her ass.

"Hey! Don't touch me." Nymph said angrily, her hair was turning a fiery red.

The blonde girl pushed Nymph up against the tile wall, "Why not? You let Lestrange touch you, actually from what I've heard, you let her do more than touching."

The blonde girl pressed her naked body against Nymph, she rammed her thigh between Nymphs legs and grinded hard. The blonde leaned in and tried to kiss her, but Nymphadora pushed the girl away hard making the blonde stumble.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing." Nymph raged at the girl.

The blonde girl got angry and decked Nymphadora in the nose. Nymph's hands flew to her nose and fell to her knees, her nose was bleeding and blood was streaming down her body.

Narcissa walked into the showers and saw the whole thing, it wasn't until she saw Nymphadora getting punched in the face, did she intervene.

"You, disowned child, what are you doing attacking Miss. Bluegrass" Narcissa called all the girls by their last names, since Nymphadora didn't have a last name anymore Narcissa would call her things like 'disowned child' or 'tart'.

"She attacked me first." She tried to defend herself to Narcissa. But it was hard when the world was against her.

"No I didn't I was just trying to take my shower and she tried to take advantage of me and attack me." The blond lied.

"Well, you unwanted little thing, what do you have to say for yourself?" Narcissa knew the it was the other way around, that the Bluegrass girl was the one who tried to take advantage of Nymphadora, but she didn't care, she didn't like the girl so any reason to punish her she took.

"Come with me Tart" Narcissa grabbed the nude girl by the arm and lead her to her office. Narcissa waved her wand and the girl's nose stopped bleeding and the blood vanished, but the pain remained. Narcissa sat down in her big velvet chair. "Come here and lean over my knee." Nymphadora just stood there with an uneasy look on her face.

Narcissa sighed in annoyance and grabbed Nymphadora and put her over her knee. "Lets see, you will get ten spanks for causing trouble with another girl, ten spanks for turning your hair red when I specifically told you to fix that, and ten spanks for not listening to me when I told you to lay down across my lap."

Narcissa gently place her hand on the girl's ass and massaged it. "I want you to count the spanks out loud."

Nymphadora whimpered and nodded her head.

Narcissa raised her hand high up in the air and then brought it down hard on the girl's pale bum.  
"Ahg, one." She counted as the blonde spanked her, each one becoming harder than the last. She would alternate between which cheek would get hit. Her bum was glowing red and hot. Tears were rolling down her face, she tried really hard to keep her hair from not changing colors.

After Narcissa delivered all thirty slaps, she gave another five, the last one she landed in the middle of the cheeks.

Narcissa pushed her off of her lap and stood up.

"That was more than thirty." Nymph panted out.

"Oh those, yes, those were for being a little slut, don't think I don't know what you and my sister do behind closed doors, Now get out of my sight."

The girl ran out of the room crying and back to her room, where she found another list of chores and another pair of whorish underwear for her to wear. Narcissa's words stuck in her head, she was angry that she called her a slut, it's not like she was begging Bellatrix to fuck her, she always approached her not the other way around. Nymph decided not to wear the underwear Bellatrix provided for her, she was not a slut. She would show Narcissa. Nymph went over to her suitcase and grabbed a pair of white underwear with black polka dots on them. She grabbed her chore list and went off. Today she had to tend to the garden sitting area. She washed down the tables when Bellatrix like usual appeared. She grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her to a grassy area.

She pushed Nymph onto the ground. Nymph winced as she landed on her ass. Bellatrix lifted the girl's dress, but frowned when she saw her underwear. "Where are the knickers I sent you?"

"I… uh, I am not some slut…" She tried to sound confident, but bellatrix flipped her so now her face was pressed into the grass and her ass was up in the air.

"Shut up." Bellatrix said she lifted the girl's dress out of the way and yanked down the sensible underwear she was wearing. The welts on her ass still glowed red, but it did not matter to Bellatrix, the girl was only there for her pleasure, it did not matter what happened to her. Bellatrix raised her own hand and delivered a sharp smack to the young ass, she cackled as Nymphadora screamed. Then came Bella's favorite part, she thrusted all the way into the girl's ass. She trusted so hard it was making the girl bleed, and every time Bella thrusted her pelvis would slam into Nymphs abused skin.

Nymph was getting grass stains on her stockings due to her position, when Bellatrix would move inside her it would make Nymphadora move up a little. Bellatrix reached under Nymph and stuck two fingers into her woman hood making Nymph moan aloud. Once Bellatrix came inside her ass, she got up and left.

Nymph got up from her place on the ground and pulled her knickers back up. She saw the grass stains on her stockings, surely she would get another punishment from Narcissa if she saw her like this, but she didn't have time to change she had to go to her next chore, which unfortunately for her was cleaning Narcissa's office.

Thankfully for her the blond wasn't there. She started by sweeping the the floor and scrubbing it. She was almost done when the door opened and Narcissa came in. "Well, well. If it isn't my little trollip." She walked over to her desk and sat on it right in front of Nymphadora. She leaned over and grabbed her chin and squished her face. "Look at you, so precious and yet so expendable." The blond's eyes roamed the girl's body. She looked at the girl's stockings and saw the grass stains. "What is this?"

"I fell… while in the gardens." She looked away not wanting the older witch to see the truth. Narcissa put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at her. "You fell?" She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Mesmerized by the icy blue of Narcissa's eyes, she nodded her head.

"Well then ten spanks for _clumsiness_ and another ten for lying."

Nymphadora made it back to her room, she collapsed on her bed with her face in the pillows, she decided to wait until she knew all the girls were out of the shower, not wanting a repeat performance of what happened that morning.

Nymph took off her uniform and went to the showers wrapped in her towel, as she thought the showers were empty, she poured some shampoo into her hands and started to wash her hair. She didn't hear someone walking into the showers, she didn't see who they were until it was too late and she landed on the floor with someone on top of her. Nymphadora looked up and saw it was the same blonde girl who attacked her earlier. "Don't think you'll get away that easy, I didn't get my chance with the little slut." Bluegrass hissed at her.

"Get off me!" Nymph struggled to get the girl off of her.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." The blonde grabbed one of her breasts and raked her nails down Nymphs wet body. "It'll be over soon."

"Stop! Help, someone help me!" Nymphs hair turned a sickly green which meant she was disgusted and distressed.

Bellatrix went down to the servants rooms to have her nightly session with Nymphadora. She passed by the showers when she heard someone screaming for help. She walked in to see a blonde girl and a girl with acid green hair, the blonde had her fingers buried deep into the other girl's cunt. The blonde was sucking the green haired girl's nipple and had a hand covering her mouth to muffle her screams.

To Bellatrix the scene she was seeing was rather hot, she watched for a while enjoying the show. That was until she recognized the green haired girl. Bellatrix charged into the showers and ripped the blond girl away from Nymphadora.

"Hey what's your dea…" The words died on the blond's tongue when she saw who pulled her away. "Mrs. Lestrange I-I didn't know it was you."

"Shut up." Bellatrix grabbed Nymphadora by the arm and hauled her to Nymphadora's room. She placed the girl on her bed, spread her legs and buried her face between creamy thighs. Nymph arched her back and bucked her hips when she felt a familiar tongue separating her delicate folds. Nymph closed her eyes and and grabbed a handful of Bella's hair and pulled on it forcing her face further into her wet center. Her hair turned a dusty blush pink.

Bellatrix groaned when she felt the hands pull harsly at her hair, then she bit down on the girl's clit. Bellatrix liked a little pain with her pleasure and it appeared the girl did too. She orgasmed instantly when she felt those teeth close around her most sensitive nerve. Her back arched and a high pitch scream erupted from her mouth and a wave of her sweet nectar flooded Bella's mouth, she swallowed every drop. Bellatrix kissed up the girl's glowing body, the girl opened her eyes and smiled at her knight and shining armor. Bellatrix smiled down at her too, then she grabbed the girl's by the throat and started thrusting into her, Nymphs smile disappeared and her face scrunched up in pain, her hands went to the paler ones on her throat.

Bellatrix wasn't a selfish lover, but she wasn't a kind one either. Bella was choking her while she used her for her own pleasure. Nymphs face was turning red from the lack of air and her hair was turning a mousy brown. She was desperate for air, unlucky for her Bellatrix wasn't planning on letting up anytime soon.

Nymphadora passed out and a few moments later Bellatrix came all over her bare chest. She pushed the girl onto the floor and she landed with a sickening crack. Bellatrix stepped over the body and went back to her room.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, if you liked this chapter tell me about it in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, if you like it tell me about it in the review.**

Nymph woke up on the floor, her throat hurt and her body felt sore. She was lying on her stomach in a dried up pool of her own blood, she looked at it and was horrified. She felt her nose and it felt swollen. The wake up bell rung, she hurriedly got up and grabbed a clean uniform and towel and ran to the showers. The blood was washed off of her face and swirled a rusty red down the drain. The other girls stared at her with curious faces, wondering how her face got like that.

Nymph went over to a mirror and looked at her face, her nose was swollen and bruised black and blue. She turned away from the mirror and dressed quickly, Nymph went back to her room to see another pair of underwear and a list of chores, she put on the knickers and looked at the list; the first chore was clean the blood off her floor. Nymph got a bucket and brush and got down on her knees, she dipped the brush in the water and started to scrub the floor clean.

Bellatrix walked into the room.

Nymph looked up at the dark witch.

Bellatrix took the girls face gently in her hands, she turned her face and inspected it. Bella took out her wand.

Nymph was scared when she saw the wand come out she felt fear in her chest.

Bella waved her wand and muttered a charm, a soft warm golden glow encased Nymphadora's nose.

Nymphadora reached up and touched her nose to find she felt no pain nor swelling, She looked up at Bellatrix in amazement and appreciation. "Thank you."

Bella just snorted, "Can't have my little slut walking around with a broken nose." Bellatrix walked out of the room, she shouldered Nymph on her way out.

Nymph blushed at being called a slut. She grabbed her list and carried on doing her chores. The morning turned into evening and Nymph was doing her last chore; She was cleaning the cellar, it was dark down there and she started to hear noises. The door slammed shut and she was plunged into complete darkness. She left her wand in her room so she couldn't produce light. "Hello?" She called out to anyone. She felt around the room to try and find the door.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her to the ground. Nymph yelped when she was thrown to the ground. "Scream all you like, no one can hear you." It was a man's voice. The man got on the floor and grabbed Nymph by her legs and slid her closer to him. The noise of a belt being unbuckled was heard.

"No, please! I'll do anything, just not that!" Nymph said in a scarred voice. She felt pleasure from when Bellatrix fucked her, but she wasn't too sure if this man would give her pleasure. "Shut up, lay back and enjoy it." He thrusted into Nymph. She screamed at the intrusion, he wasn't concerned about her comfort so he did nothing to lube her up, it was like going down a water slide without any water.

The cellar door opened and Andromeda walked in, "Lucius dinner is ready, Cissy has been looking for you."

Lucius groaned his annoyment, but got up nonetheless. He briskly walked out of the cellar.

Andromeda looked down at Nymphadora. Nymph looked down at the floor. Tears were still streaming down her face and her face was scarlett from crying and embarrassment. She pulled up her lacy knickers and lowered her skirt over her legs. She walked over to the cellar door with her head hung in shame.

Andromeda stopped her from leaving. She grabbed her by her dress and slammed her into the nearest wall. "You really are a little whore, first my sister, then the maids and now my own brother in law. You're disgusting." Andromeda spat in Nymphs face and left.

Nymphadora sank to the floor and hugged her knees closer to her body and cried, her heart hurt so much, she wanted to die. It seem no one loved her, she hadn't a friend in the world. After awhile she got off the ground and went back to her room, she dragged her feet as she went along. She didn't run into any trouble, but the portraits on the wall kept hissing insults at her.

She got into her room and got her towel she took her shower and went back into her room, she slipped under the covers and tried to sleep.

Bella stumbled into Nymphadora's room, making Nymph sit up in her bed, she clutched her blanket to her chest.

Bellatrix giggled and stumbled over to Nymphs bed, she reached behind her and undid the strings on her corset, once that was off she pulled her dress off, she tripped when she was taking off her boots and fell on top of Nymphadora.

"What?" Nymph was confused.

"Shhhh." Bella whispered.

When Bellatrix shushed her, Nymph could smell her breath, it smelled heavily of alcohol. "Take off your shirt," Bellatrix whispered.

Nymph hesitated so Bellatrix ripped the shirt off of her along with her pajamas and knickers. Bella kissed Nymph on her lips, Nymph allowed Bella's hands to wonder. Nymph looked up into Bella's eyes. Bella looked down at Nymph and grinned.

Her grin made Nymphadora's heart melt, Nymph reached up and kissed Bellatrix.

Bella reached down to her temporary cock and lined it up with Nymphadora's pussy. She slid into the hot, sweet center and moaned. Nymph reached her hand out and touched one of Bellatrix's breasts. They were soft and pale, silky to the touch. Bellatrix reached down and started to rub the girl's clit. Nymph's moans were swallowed by the plump red lips that were currently attached to her mouth. Nymph decided to lose herself in the touch of the older woman, she would take any affection she can get. Bella let the girl touch her and hold onto her shoulders as she pounded into her.

"Mmmm, Bella!" Nymph called out as she came. Bellatrix was close behind, she thrusted deep into the girl. Bella shot her cum into the girl beneath her, One mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi. Bella laid on top of the girl, she was slowly falling asleep due to her drunkness.

"Bella?" Nymph asked and stroked the woman's hair. "Do you love me?"

"Mhh." Was the only thing she said before she passed out in her drunken stupor. Nymphadora's heart swelled with love, tears pricked her eyes out of joy, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning when Bella woke up she woke up on top of Nymphadora who was still sound asleep. Bella got up from the girl's supple body, she was confused as to why she spent the night. "Must of had too much to drink last night." She picked up her clothes and put them back on, she left the girl without a second look.

Nymph woke up an hour later. 'Today is going to be a good day' She thought to herself as she grabbed her uniform along with the knickers Bellatrix left for her. Nymph started her chores, the first was to clean the playroom on the second floor.

When she got into the playroom it was a right mess, toys were thrown everywhere and the small furniture was flipped all about the room. Nymph let out a small sigh, but she smiled nonetheless. She went over to a pile of stuffed animals and to try and sort them out, when suddenly a little boy jumped out and scarred her. Nymph screamed and fell back onto her rump.

The little boy was pale and had blue eyes, his hair was blonde and fluffy like a little ducklings feathers.

"Haha I got you!" The little boy said. He jumped and landed heavily on Nymphs stomach.

"I'm draco, who are you." He poked her in the face.

"I'm Nymphadora." She said batting the little boys hand away.

"Hey why do you look like aunty Andy?"

"I'm… was her daughter."

"So that means were cousins." He said with a grin. "Because uncle Atticus has a son and he's my cousin, so you're my cousin."

Nymphadora smiled at the boy, "Yeah, I guess that does make us cousins."

Draco helped her clean the room, he was a nice enough kid. After Draco had enough helping, he ran off to torment the other servants.

Nymph was in one of the guest bathrooms when the door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang, Bellatrix walked in, she was fuming. Nymph jumped when she heard the bang, but her face lit up when she saw her lover, she didn't notice the angry face she had.

Bellatrix stormed over to her and slammed Nymph against the white tile wall, "How dare you! Cissy is furious." She hissed at the girl.

"What did I do?" Nymph asked in pain.

"You told Draco you were cousins!?" She let go of Nymph and let the girl drop to the floor. Nymphadora must have hit her head on the wall because blood was smeared and stained the tile. Nymph looked up while holding the back of her head. Bellatrix yelled at her,"You stupid bitch, you were disowned remember." She gave a sharp slap to her face and picked her up by the shirt, She held her with one hand and punched her in the face with the other. A sickening crack was heard, Bellatrix had broken Nymphs orbital bone and now a black eye was forming.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it" Nymph screamed and cowered on the floor.

Bellatrix kicked her with full force, Nymph felt her ribs crack. She coughed up blood and was hyperventilating.

"P-p-please miss, no more!" Nymph sobbed openly. Bellatrix punched, kicked and cut the girl.

Bellatrix towered over the trembling girl and was panting and shaking with adrenaline, "Clean this place up." She said and walked out.

The bathroom she just cleaned was now dripping with blood- her blood. She picked herself up off the ground. 'She still loves me, she still loves me.' Nymph kept telling herself while cleaning the bathroom of her blood. She finished and went on to her next chore. She didn't have time to change her uniform. She limped to the marble hall leading to the ballroom, she got into the ballroom and started to clean the floor by scrubbing the floors first.

A door opened and Andromeda walked in, Nymph looked up at her. Andromeda saw the state Bellatrix left her in, her face was black and blue her lip was busted and her black eye was really prominent she had dried blood on her neck and uniform, she cradled one of her arms close to her body.

Andromeda smiled at her, but it was not kind, but more smug. "I see Bella talked to you about Draco."

Nymph looked down, she did not need Andromeda's torment.

Andromeda took out her wand and waved it, a potted plant cracked and the dirt inside the plant spilled all over the floor. "Oops" She left while laughing darkly.

Nymph cleaned the dirt too.

She limped back to her room when a bell rung, she limped to the common room in the servants quarters, all of the seats were taken so she made her way to a corner of the room to sit on the floor. One of the girl's stuck out their foot and tripped Nymph, she landed with a thud and she cried out in pain. She crawled to the corner and sat there crying silently.

"Listen up girls." Narcissa said while walking into the room, "In a few weeks the annual Malfoy Ball will take place here and one of you will have the chance to attend." The girls gasped out in excitement. "But only one can go, so my family and I will be the judges to see who gets to go, so try your hardest at your chores and you might just win. That's all." Narcissa turned and left.

The girls giggled happily, Nymph was also happy to hear she might be able to attend the ball.

Later- Nymph limped her way down the stairs to the servant's quarters just as she walked into the hall, a bunch of hands grabbed her and dragged her to the showers. The hands threw her into the bathroom stall farthest from the door.

Nymph landed with a heavy thud, adding more injury to her previous beating. She looked up to see the angry faces of the other maids. "What's going on?" Nymph asked slightly panicked.

"We all know who they're really going to pick for the ball." Bluegrass spat out, "The little whore who is sleeping with one of the judges."

{When Nymphadora left after Narcissa's announcement the other maids started talking and realised that Nymphadora had an unfair advantage and now they were out for blood.}

Nymph tried to get up and run, but she was pushed back down, the girl's surrounded her and went in for the kill.

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed and if you did tell me about**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Here's another chapter, I really hope you enjoy reading.**

The next morning the wake up bell was rung. All the maids got up, had breakfast and went about their chores, all except for one.

Bellatrix hadn't seen her little slut since the incident with Draco, but it didn't really matter to her, she had too many things to do, than to worry about some girl. Bella didn't notice the girl was missing, nor did she notice the terrified and guilty faces of the other maids whenever they encountered her. It wasn't until Narcissa brought up the undone chores, did she realized she hadn't seen the girl anywhere.

"I'm telling you, none of her chores were done today." Narcissa complained to her family while they were sitting eating dinner.

Bellatrix looked up when she heard this, "Is she ill?"

"No, she wasn't in her room, she just… disappeared." Narcissa said while buttering her bread. "No matter, she was just a maid and can be replaced." Narcissa shrugged.

After dinner all of the occupants in the house retired to their rooms. Nymphadora's bed was empty and cold. In the bathroom stall where the girls had left her Nymphadora was cold and alone, she was knocked out and her body was racked in shivers. They had tied her hands behind her back and shoved her own knickers in her mouth, the girl's touched her and beat her.

Nymph woke up in the early hours of the morning, she was confused and didn't know where she was, her head hurt and her body was covered in marks and blood, she tried to move her arms, but found that they were tied behind her back, she leaned heavily on the tiel wall and tried to stand up, she eventually got up, her whole body was in intense pain, her leg might have been broken, but she limped out anyways, her body protested each movement she made. She tripped on her way and fell hard onto the floor, tears rained out of her eyes, she was in so much pain.

Bellatrix was on her way down to the servants quarters to see if the girl really did disappear, when she got into the hall of rooms she found a body on the floor. She made her way to the body and nudged it with her foot. She saw that it was a girl and she was covered with blood and her hands were tied behind her back.

Nymph looked up at Bella and flinched instantly. She tried to plead for her life, but the knickers in her mouth muffled any words from coming out.

Bella kneeled down next to the girl and took the knickers out of her mouth.

Nymph started to cough up more blood. "Please Miss, please don't hurt me" She sobbed while tears leaked from her eyes and blood dripped from her mouth and down her chin.

Bella raised an eyebrow at her. She dragged the girl into the showers pushed her down onto the floor and turned on one of the fossetts. Nymph gasped in surprise when the icy water hit her pale abused skin.

After a while Bellatrix grabbed the soaked girl and took her to her room. She stripped the girl of her wet uniform and untied her arms. The girl stood in her room shivering, Bellatrix's eyes roamed over the young body, she was covered in bruises, her wrist and ankle were swollen as was her black eye, she had cuts and scratches on her body, bite marks were on her thighs leading to her core.

Bellatrix walked up to the girl and placed her hands on the girl's waist. Nymphadora cried out in pain when she felt the hands on her ribs, she coughed up more blood.

Bellatrix kept her hands on the ribs and felt around them, "Your ribs are broken and your lung is punctured." Bellatrix sweeped Nymphs legs out from under her and she landed on the floor. Bellatrix shoved her fingers into the screaming girl. Bellatrix slammed her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Shh shh." Bellatrix shushed the girl.

Though Nymphadora was crying, she was feeling pleasure. She felt a burning in her belly.

Bellatrix pulled her fingers out of her.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nymphadora asked confused

Bellatrix whipped out her wand and hit Nymphadora in the face with a hex that knocked her out. Bella went back to her room.

When Nymph came to, she was lying on the floor of her room. Everything hurt, but she got up anyways and got ready for her chores. She woke up before the wake up bell so no other girls were in the showers. Nymph refused to look at herself in the mirror, she didn't want to see the damage that was done to her, she didn't want to believe it happened. She limped into the showers, the hot water felt nice on her abused body, from what she could see her body was black and blue and she had various scratches and what appeared to be bite marks scattered all over her body and her hair was a mousy brown, she felt weak.

Nymph finished her shower and got dressed for her chores, unfortunately for her she had to do today's chores, but also the chores she didn't do the other day.

All day she was mopping, sweeping, scrubbing, you name it. She was exhausted, her chores didn't allow her any break. When the clock struck 1:00am Nymphadora passed out on the stairs form the lack of nutrition and just pure exhaustion.

Narcissa was prowling the manner when she found one of her maids asleep on the stairs. "Disowned child, get up!" She kicked the girl, but she did not wake up. "Strange…" She said to herself.

Narcissa walked up the stairs to Andromeda's room and knocked on the door. Her older sister was already asleep, but Narcissa woke her up anyway. "Andy get up." She shook her sister gently. "I think you're disowned abomination is dead."

Andromeda sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What?" Her mind was still fogged with sleep.

"You know Bella's slut, I think she's dead."

"I do not care Cissy." Andromeda laid back down. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you trained as a healer, I want you to go check for sure."

Andromeda let out an annoyed sigh and threw the blankets off of herself, she got out of the bed all the while grumbling.

Narcissa led her to where the girl was passed out. Andromeda looked down at her and raised and eyebrow. "Of course she must be dead, just look at the state she's in." Andromeda was about to turn and leave, but Narcissa grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait, we don't know that for sure, you have to check if she's really dead so I can get someone to dump her in the landfill."

Andromeda let out another sound of annoyance. She kneeled next to the girl and turned her onto her back and placed her finger on her pulse point. "She's alive, but her heart beat is faint." Andromeda stood to leave.

"Wait where are you going, fix her." Narcissa whined.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and kneeled down again. "Fine, but I need you to help me move her to a flat surface." Andromeda grabbed the girl's ankles while Narcissa hooked her arms under Nymphadora's arms. When they got to the top of the stairs Narcissa dropped her and made the girl hit her head on the floor.

"Well if she wasn't dead before, she is now." Andromeda said while dropping the girl's legs. Andromeda looked down and saw the blood that was starting to puddle around Nymphadora's head.

"Help me take off her dress." Andromeda said.

Narcissa made a disgusted face, "Eww why?"

"Because I have to see all of her injuries to heal her completely."

"Fine." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

They took off her dress, Narcissa gasped when she saw the marks all over her body. Dark purple marks are littered all over her skin, her rib is swollen and doesn't look like it is in the correct place. Her torso was scratched and marked with bite prints.

"Bella is a really rough lover." Narcissa laughed.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Look at the marks Cissy, not all of them are from the same person."

There were different sized bite marks on the girl's body.

Andromeda took out her wand to inspect the girl's body. "Her ribs are broken and judging by the break, her lung is punctured."

"Can you fix her?"

"Maybe." Andromeda took out her wand and started to heal Nymphadora.

"Wait. Don't heal her fully, she still needs to feel the effects of her punishment." Narcissa told her sister.

Andromeda left her ankle broken and her wrist, but slightly healed her ribs, but fully healed her lung. "The bruises and bite mark will heal on their own." Andromeda stated.

Nymphadora started to gain consciousness, she opened her eyes to see Andromeda kneeling at her side. Nymphadora smiled when she saw Andromeda.

Andromeda looked back at her with a bored look and a raised eyebrow. "What are you looking at, you little slut." Andromeda spat at her, she got up and walked away.

Nymphadora frowned and tried to sit up, but her ribs protested the action, she saw Narcissa standing there looking at her. "Am I getting fired?" She asked the older woman.

"No," The blond woman said and Nymph sighed in relief. "But you are getting punished for this." Narcissa grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off to her office. Instead of bending the girl over her knee, she pushed her so now she was bending over Narcissa's desk. Narcissa stood behind her and lifted Nymphadora's skirt and pulled down her panties.

"Hmm, very nice." Narcissa grinned and admired the girl's shapely ass, "I see you got some of the Black family genes." She gave the girl's ass a squeeze.

Nymphadora didn't have a good feeling about what was going on and didn't know what was going to happen. "Please Miss." She said while shutting her eyes when she felt Narcissa's hands massaging her bum.

Narcissa leaned over and whispered into Nymphadora's ear, "But this is your punishment and if you don't take your punishment then you're out of a job and have to go back to your little street corner; whore."

The words cut through Nymphadora's head like a knife. "But- I-I... " She couldn't find the words, so she just nodded her head.

"Good." Narcissa said as she continued.

An hour later Nymphadora picked up her clothes from the office floor and was putting them back on, while Narcissa was watching her from her desk chair and smoking a cigarette. Nymphadora didn't look back at the woman, she limped out of the office on wobbly legs.

Nymphadora made it down to her room and found an angry Bellatrix waiting for her.

Bellatrix grabbed her by her broken wrist and dragged her into the room. Nymph screamed in pain.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Bellatrix yelled at her and threw her onto the floor.

"I-I was doing my chores and fell asleep on accident" Nymphadora sobbed out tried to move away from the angry witch. She didn't want to tell her about what happened with Narcissa. Bellatrix backhanded her and picked her up by the dress and slammed her into the nearest wall, "You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not I s-swear."

Bellatrix let go of her and Nymphadora sank down to the floor clutching her broken wrist to her chest and was breathing hard.

Bellatrix looked down at her with an irritated look on her face. "Well what are you waiting for? Take off your clothes and get on the bed!"

Nymph hurriedly got up from the floor and started to take off her clothes. Bellatrix took her from behind and shoved her face into the pillows, said she didn't want to look at her disgusting face. Only Bellatrix came when they were through.

Bellatrix was getting dressed while Nymph was lying on the bed. "I'm going away for a while." Bellatrix said while fixing her dress. Nymph sat up in the bed and looked up at her.

"Where are you going."

"Paris, it's only for a week." She was putting on her boots now, almost dressed.

"Take me with you." Nymph said with big doe eyes. "Please, the other maids call me a whore, I'm not treated very kindly by them."

"I'm not going to take you with me." Bella said while she finished dressing. Nymphadora tried not to let her true emotions show so she just tried to put on her best smile.

"Try smiling with your mouth closed." Bella said to the girl. Nymphs smile fell, but she quirked the corners of her mouth in a sorta smile. "Hmm, not much better." Bella pat Nymph on the face hard.

Nymph sat down in her room and cried herself to sleep.

The days without Bellatrix were the longest days of her life, each day would dragg about. Nymph would wake up to see Bellatrix hadn't left her any underwear for her to wear. Every night Nymph would send letters to Bellatrix telling her how much she missed her and how much she loved her, little did Nymph know, all the letters she sent were thrown directly into the trash bin.

One week turned into two and then into three. While Nymph was stuck in the manor missing the older witch, Bellatrix was living it up in paris and sleeping with a bunch of french whores and having the time of her life.

Nymph would work hard every day so she could have a chance to go to the ball with Bella, when Narcissa would pull her into her office to _punish_ her, she would let it happen and not talk about it with anyone, thinking it would better her chances of winning.

Another part of the contest, the girls had to take physicals to make sure they were at least semi healthy, because healthy maids equals productive maids. Narcissa hired a medi witch to do the examinations

The examinations were going to be done at the manor in the garden room. Nymphadora was dressed in a white hospital gown with the back open, she was sitting on a examination table waiting for the medi witch. A witch with dirty blonde hair and grass green eyes came in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Flora."

Nymph stuck out her uninjuried hand, "I'm Nymphadora."

"Nice to meet you Nymphadora, shall we start your examination." The witch gustered for Nymph to lay down.

The witch waved her wand over Nymphadora's body. "The result will come out shortly." She smiled at the girl. Just like she said the wand showed what was wrong with her. The witch frowned when she looked at Nymphadora's results.

"What's wrong?"

"Your results say you have multiple broken bones and well…"

"I-I fell down the stairs." At least that's what she was told to say.

 _ **An hour earlier:**_ _Nymph was in Narcissa's office tied with her hands behind her back and on her knees. "Now when the doctor asks you how you got your injuries, what are you going to say?"_

" _I fell down the s-stairs."_

 _Narcissa grabbed Nymph roughly by the chin, "Good girl."_

"You fell?" The witch didn't look convinced.

Nymph looked at the floor not wanting the witch to see the truth in her eyes.

"Alright let's see if we can heal your bones then." The witch waved her wand over the broken bones and mended them together, she also took another look at her punctured lungs. When she was all done Nymph felt much better.

"Looks like you're all done, but there is one more thing." The witch hands the girl a stack of strange parchment. "Here, all I need you to do is give me a small blood sample you can smear on the parchment and send me it by owl every Friday until I know for sure." The witch said.

Nymph looked down at the pappers, "Wait know what?" The witch already apperated away.

Nymph got dressed and hopped off the table and walked away, though the witch healed her ankle she still had a limp when she walked.

Narcissa was waiting for Nymphadora to come out of her examination, so when she spotted the witch she grabbed her and pushed her against the nearest wall with her wand pointed at her throat.

"What did you tell her!?"

"I fell down the stairs, please miss, don't hurt me." Nymphadora flinched away from the wand.

Narcissa let go of the girl and walked away.

Nymphadora clutched at her chest, she was panting and leaning heavily on the wall.

Nymphadora went back to her room, when she walked in she saw Bellatrix asleep on her bed. "Bella!" She gasped and ran to jump on the older witch.

Bellatrix woke up startled and threw the girl onto the floor and whipped out her wand, "Crucio!" She screamed. Nymphadora's body started to spasm, screams were ripped from her throat, she felt as if a million shards of glass were piercing her body all at once.

Bella's mind recognized the girl on the floor and dropped the spell, "Oh it's you." She said simply.

Nymphadora was sobbing on the floor, sweat covered her brow she wrapped her arms around herself and went into the fetal position. Never in her life had she felt so much pain. Bellatrix looked down at her with a lazy smile. "Get up!" Bellatrix kicked her in the back.

Nymph screamed out in pain, her body felt sore and ached. Bellatrix kept kicking her while yelling "Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" in a singsong voice. Bellatrix was beating the shit out of her.

"Stop, please!" She cried out. "Please Bella! Stop it hurts!" The wind was getting knocked out of her.

Bellatrix stopped and looked down at her, "I don't remember giving you permission to call me by my name, filth."

Nymph cowered and looked up at her, fear in her eyes. Bellatrix flicked her wrist and Nymphadora started to float in the air and was then dropped hard onto the bed. "Now stay still." Bellatrix said as she was fastly approaching the bed, Bellatrix climbed on top of the shaking girl, "Sh, sh Darling. Don't cry." Bellatrix gently wiped the tears away and pressed sweet kisses to her cheeks. Nymphadora calmed down a little. "You know I was just _playing_ with you, don't you, hmm?"

Nymphadora nodded her head and leaned into the touch of the dark witch above her. Bellatrix kissed her on the lips, "You're still mine aren't you?"

"Yes." Nymph whispered

Bellatrix slipped her hand down her body and reached under Nymphs dress. "Just enjoy it." Bella said with an evil grin.

"Please Miss, don't hurt me anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore." Her body was trembling in fear. Fat tears rolled down her face.

Bellatrix thrusted inside of her, soon the screams of pain, became screams of pleasure. When Bellatrix was done she got up to leave.

"Wait," Nymph sat up in the bed. "You still love me don't you?" Her big brown eyes looked child like in the dim room, Bellatrix could see that she wanted more than anything for her to say yes, but she didn't, instead she laughed at the girl and gave her a pat on the head and left.

Nymph got up from her bed, she noticed there was blood on her sheets, she felt her back and noticed it was wet, she looked at her hand and saw blood. Bellatrix was wearing pointed boots when she kicked her, now her back was cut and bruised.

She went to the pieces of parchment on her desk, she reached to her back and got some of the blood from there and smeared it on the parchment, the off white parchment turned blue. Nymph raised her eyebrow in confusion. She made her way to the houses owlery, on the way she ran into Andromeda, literally. Nymph fell to the floor and looked up to see the angry face of Andromeda. "Watch where you're going, you stupid bitch."

Nymph quickly downcasted her eyes, "S-sorry Miss, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yes that much seems clear." She saw the parchment in her hand. "What is that, what is in your hand?" Andromeda asked.

"The medi witch asked me for a blood sample every Friday, Miss." Nymph still looked down at the ground.

"Get up." Andromeda commanded. Nymph did as she was told. "Why is your back covered in blood?"

"It was my fault, Miss, I-I didn't get up fast enough."

"Give me the parchment." Andromeda held out her hand.

Nymph gave the parchment to the woman. Andromeda looked at the paper and started laughing. She knew exactly what this piece of parchment was for.

"I'm sure Bella will be _happy_." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She shoved the paper into the girl's chest and walked away still laughing.

Nymph was confused, but went on her way to the owlery. 'What did she mean, Bella will be happy?' She thought to herself.

 **Author's note: Thanks so much for reading, if you like this story tell me about it in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Here's another chapter I hope you like it.**

Nymph had been turning in those pieces of parchment every Friday, for a month. She started to notice things about her body that were changing, first she noticed her breasts enlarging then her period stopped coming and she also noticed she was gaining weight and was getting sick in the morning.

But she still carried on with her daily chores, since Bellatrix came back from her trip, Narcissa had stopped _punishing_ Nymphadora as often. Narcissa did it mostly to show Nymphadora that she could do whatever she liked with her.

Bellatrix was still abusive as always, but she did have her tender moments, Bellatrix didn't really notice the changes in Nymphadora, only that her boobs had gotten bigger, which made Bellatrix happy.

Nymphadora was leaving Narcissa's office when she spotted Bellatrix coming down the hall.

"What were you doing in my sister's office?" Bella asked suspiciously

"I-I was cleaning it." She said a little frightened.

Bellatrix just looked at her and rolled her eyes. She grabbed onto Nymphs arm and dragged her to a room.

"Uh Bell… I mean Miss, what are we doing here?"

"Did you fall down on the stairs and smack your little head. Why do you think you're here?"

Nymphadora looked around the room and spotted the bed, "Oh, right." She started taking off her dress. Nymphadora laid down on the bed and Bellatrix climbed on top of her and bit down on her pale neck.

Bellatrix nestled her head in Nymphs bare breasts, she kissed them and sucked a harden nipple into her mouth and tweaked the other one with her hand. This action caused Nymph to arch her back, "Please Miss, don't tease me."

Bella gave a sharp slap to her thigh and bit down on her nipple. "Don't talk, got it."

Nymph cried out and nodded her head yes. Bella moved down Nymphs body, she spread pale thighs apart then ran her tongue down pink lips and savoured the taste of the girl.

Nymph shivered in pleasure, that is until Bellatrix decided it was time for her pleasure. Bellatrix laid down on her back and brought Nymphs face down to hers and gave her a slow sensual kiss.

It took Nymphadora's breath away, "I-I love you." Nymph gasped out when their kiss parted. Bellatrix didn't say it back, she simply pushed Nymphs face down to her own pussy.

"Eat me." Was the husked demand.

In Nymphadora's head, the older woman said 'I love you' back and so much more. Nymph dove right in, tongue first.

Bella's thighs started to tremble, sweat laced her body, her back arched with her eyes tightly shut while she grasped at the sheets of the bed. Loud moans escaped her mouth, she was sure the other maids could hear them, but she didn't care, she doesn't have to face them everyday like her little slut does. With a high pitched scream Bellatrix came all over the girl's face.

Nymph sat up while wiping her face with the back of her hand. Bellatrix lunged forward and tackled Nymph down to the floor, Nymph landed on her back with a heavy thud.

"Hmph." Pain spread like wildfire in Nymphs body. Bellatrix grabbed the girl's legs and held them up, she pushed them back until Nymph was practically folded in half and her breathing was restricted. Bellatrix slipped two fingers inside the girl's weeping center, then another, and then another. Bella kept putting more fingers inside the girl until she fit her whole fist inside her.

Nymphadora screamed bloody murder when she felt the whole of the older witches fist inside of her.

Bellatrix put her hand into a fist and at first started to move it in and out slowly.

"You like being fucked like this, you little slut." Her speed started to pick up pace. "Say it! Say you like it, whore!" Bella was practically punching her.

"Yes!" Nymph screeched.

"Yes What!" Bellatrix dug her nails into the girl's skin  
"Yes I like it" Nymphadora was in tears and hyperventilating, her position caused her discomfort, she didn't even want to cum anymore, she just wanted it all to stop.

Bellatrix started to play with Nymphs clit, she pinched and flicked it until she felt the girl's wall start to spasm. Nymphadora finally came. Bellatrix pulled her hand out of the abused hole and saw blood on her hand. Bellatrix shoved her bloody hand into Nymphadora's face.

"Clean off my hand."

Nymphadora sucked one of Bella's fingers into her mouth and started to clean it. Tears still rolled down her cheeks, her hair was a ashy brown and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and sadness. The taste of metal and her juices made her sick to her stomach, but if she didn't clean off Bellatrix's hand then she would have been punished for it. When she was done she sat back and waited to see what else Bellatrix was going to do.

Bellatrix grabbed Nymph by the chin and brought their lips together and pushed her tongue into the younger ones mouth. Her hands went straight for the young pert breasts in front of her. "Are you enjoying this?"

Nymph nodded her head. "I love you." She said again hoping to get a response back. "D-do you love me?"

Bellatrix leaned in and kissed Nymph hard on the mouth, she pulled away and smiled at the girl, "Does that answer your question?" She smirked at her.

Nymph smiled a brilliant smile and nodded her head, she flung her arms around Bella's neck and kissed her passionately.

Bellatrix grabbed the arms around her neck and pried them off of her then she put her hands on Nymphadora's chest and shoved her away from her. Nymph hit the floor and looked up at Bellatrix with tears in her eyes.

Bellatrix didn't even look at her, she just grabbed her wand and with a flick all her clothes were back on her body. She walked out of the room not sparing the young girl a glance.

After Bellatrix left Nymphadora looked at the time and realized she was running late for her maids meeting, she hastily put on her clothes and ran out of the room and down to the maids quarters.

When she arrived Narcissa was in the middle of speaking. "You have all done so well, but… oh you." Narcissa has spotted her missing maid. "Orphan girl, please tell me why you are late?" She was angry. All the maids turned to glare at Nymphadora.

Nymphadora blushed when asked, she didn't want to tell them she was late because she was having sex with Bellatrix, so she lied. "I… um was finishing my chores." She stated lamely.

Narcissa took in her appearance. She saw the tousled hair, the wrinkled clothes and the flushed skin, Narcissa knew exactly what the girl was doing before she came here.

"Hm. anyways as I was saying we can only choose one winner to attend the ball and that winner is…"

All the maids were holding their breath in anticipation, each one on the edge of their seats.

"Is… Vivian Whitney." Narcissa announced.

Nymphadora let out her breath, she was disappointed she didn't win. A ache in her heart was pounding as she watched the excited girl walk up to the front of girls and took Narcissa's hand.

"Congratulations Vivian, you have won because of your hard work and charming personality, we are happy to have you." Narcissa said while smiling at the girl. "Oh don't worry other maids, you will also be going to the ball."

Nymphadora's heart lept with hope.

"You will attend as servants." Narcissa announced with an evil grin. "That's all." She dismissed the maids.

Nymphadora was on her way out of the room, her head was down to hide the tears in her eyes, she looked up when she heard Narcissa laughing at her.

"Did you honestly think you were going to win?" Narcissa asked the girl.

Nymph nodded her head yes, "I wanted to win so I could go with Bella."

Narcissa laughed again, "Are you stupid? Everyone knows you're not supposed to take your slut out to social events to meet their friends, no their place is in the bedroom where they lay there with their mouths shut and their slutty legs open." She reached under her dress and grabbed Nymphadora's pussy and squeezed it to prove her point.

Nymphadora jerked away, "That's not true." She was getting angry her hair turning a fiery shade of red. "Bella loves me, I'm not just her fuck toy."

"Oh really, she loves you does she?"

Nymph nodded her head.

"Then tell me, how does she treat you, does she treat you like someone she loves because if she did love you then why do you have all those cuts and bruises on your body, hmm?"

Nymph stared at her with her mouth open in shock, "She- she doesn't mean it, she loves me! She does!" Nymphadora pushed pass Narcissa and ran to her room. She flung herself on the bed and started to cry her heart out.

The ball was only a few days away and Narcissa had the maid working like crazy day in and day out.

Nymphadora was polishing the silver, the fumes from the chemicals was making her head dizzy, but Narcissa said she couldn't take breaks. One of the other maids came walking into the kitchen to find Nymphadora.

"The medi witch wants to see you." The blond maid said and walked out. Nymph went out of the kitchen and found the medi witch in a sitting room waitting for her.

The witch looked up when Nymphadora walked in, "Ah, Nymphadora how are you?" She greeted warmly.

"Fine, is this about the parchment I've been sending in?" Nymph asked curiously.

"Yes it is, Here have a seat." The witch offered her.

"I'm not allowed to sit on the furniture." Nymph explained.

"Very well, I've looked over the tests and it came back positive, you're pregnant."

Nymphs face was shocked and her eyes rolled back into her head and fainted right on the spot and fell to the floor.

The medi witch ran over to her and checked her pulse. She patted her on the face to try and wake her up, "Nymphadora, can you hear me."

The young witch didn't answer she was still unconscious.

The medi witch pulled out her wand and placed it on Nymphadora's temple, a blue light shown.

Nymphadora opened her eyes and sat up.

"Are you alright?" The medi witch asked.

"M'fine."

The medi witched helped the dizzy girl up to her feet, "I guess I'll tell Mrs. Malfoy of the news so she won't over work you." The medi witch said.

"Wait! no ." Nymphadora grabbed onto the witches arm, "You can't tell her, I-I'll get fired." Nymph was thinking about how the older woman would react, but them a smile graced her features when she remembered how Andromeda said Bellatrix would be happy, now Nymphadora got it, she'd be happy to know Nymphadora was pregnant. "I'll tell them, just not now." Nymph finished.

"Alright, if you're sure." The medi witch pulled out a piece of parchment. "Here this is the date of you're next appointment."

Nymph looked at the paper and thanked the witch. Nymphadora went back to her room, the lights were off and right as she entered the room a blindfold was tied onto her and then she was shoved from behind and landed heavily onto the floor. Nymphadora twisted her body on the way down so she wouldn't land on her stomach to protect the little life inside of her. Her shoulder hit the floor with a pop and she felt pain spread all throughout it.

Whoever pushed her was now standing above her and levitated her onto her bed, Nymphadora was being strapped down to her bed. Nymph opened her mouth to scream, but felt a plastic ball being shoved into her mouth and straps being strapped in the back of her head. A series of muffled screams came out of Nymph.

"Now, now, just be quite little one." Nymph recognized the voice, it was Bellatrix's voice. The girl visibly relaxed when she heard her lovers voice. "That's more like it." Bellatrix took out her silver dagger and placed it on the girl's pale throat, she dragged it down her throat until it was at the neckline of her uniform. In one clean swoosh Bellatrix cut the girl's uniform in half, knickers and all.

Nymph shivered at the exposer. Bellatrix trailed kisses from her chest all the way down to her pussy. Nymphadora arched her back to get more contact.

Bellatrix got up from the bed and with a flick of her wrist candles were lit casting a red glow in the room, next she went over to her bag and took out a leather whip. She took the tip of the whip and trailed it over the girl's body causing a light shiver to take place. Bellatrix cocked her arm and brought the whip down hard on Nymphadora's stomach.

Nymphadora screamed behind the gag. She shook her head repeatedly and violently, tears soaked the blindfold.

Bellatrix ignored the girl's crying and continued to whip her. She continued and started to draw blood. Bellatrix tossed the whip to the side and climbed on top of Nymphadora and straddled her, Bellatrix grinded her aching core on the girl's bleeding stomach. Bellatrix moaned aloud and pulled on Nymphs hair.

Bellatrix reached behind herself and undid the laces of her latex corset, freeing herself then she unstrapped Nymphs ball gag.

Nymph gasped for more air when she felt the plastic leave her mouth. "Please Miss, you're hurting me…" she sobbed

Bellatrix grabbed Nymphadora's head and pressed it to her breast. "Start sucking."

Nymph did as the woman said. Bellatrix kept up her grinding on the girl, her breath was hot and ragged. She finally came at last when her clit grazed Nymphadora's whipped stomach just right. Her juices mixing with the girl's blood.

Next thing Nymphadora knew she felt something enter her core, it was Bella's temporary cock. Bellatrix came fast and hard all over Nymphadora's body. Once again the dark witch got up and left.

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading, if you liked this story tell me about it in the reviews. Ps. a storm is brewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here my next chapter, I hope you like it and if you do, tell me about it in the reviews. Sorry for not posting in such a long time...**

"Hello? Is anyone there?" It was morning and Nymphadora was still tied to her bed and blindfolded. She had been there for hours, but nobody came to see who was yelling for help. The morning bell sung it's morning tune, but Nymphadora couldn't get up to do her chores.

Hours later a certain blond burst into the young girl's room.

"Unwanted bitch, you're late for your chores." Narcissa said whens she walked in. She saw the young girl all tied up and blindfolded, she was naked and her stomach was bloody and scabbing from the whipping she received the night before.

"Mrs. Malfoy is that you?" Nymphadora said with hope in her voice.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be." Narcissa said annoyedly. Narcissa walked up to the girl and ran her hand over her body. Nymphadora gasped when she felt a cool hand on her buring cuts. "Looks like you had quite the night." She chuckled darkly. "At least Bella has the decency to cum on her whore instead of inside."

Nymphadora flinched at the womans harsh words. The blond's hands wandered up to her breasts and took a rosy nipple in between her fingers and twisted it hard. "Are you going to behave at the ball tonight?"

Nymph nodded her head. "Good, because if you don't I would have to punish you, you know that right." Nymph nodded her head again. She was terrified at being in such a vulnerable state in front of Narcissa.

"Please Miss, can you untie me?" Nymphadora asked, her voice shaky from fear.

"But I haven't had my fun yet, don't I deserve my fun with the little slut." Narcissa caressed the side of the girl's face.

Nymph nodded her head again. "Just be quick about it." More tears came to her eyes and stained her blindfold.

"That's what I like to hear." Narcissa started by roughly kissing Nymph on her mouth then she took out her wand and castede a charm on her vagina creating a temporary cock, Narcissa didn't believe in foreplay when it came to sluts so she just dived right in. Nymphadora let out a pained scream when she felt the fake penise enter her, it hurt… a lot. It felt like going down a water slide without any water. She was not ready at all.

Narcissa thrusted in until she was close, Narcissa felt her body begin to spasm, she pulled out and kept jerking it. "Get ready girl, it's coming." Narcissa sprayed her with her large load.

Nymphadora felt disgusted with herself. 'Don't worry after I tell Bella of the good news we'll run away together and I'll never have to endure this again.' Nymph thought to herself, while angry tears ran down her face.

Narcissa hopped off the girl when she spotted spotted a little something her sister left. "What do we have here?" Narcissa picked up the bag filled with all kinds of toys and torture weapons. She pulled out a strap on dildo. "This looks like fun." She grinned wickedly.

"Miss? Can you please untie me now?" Nymphadora pulled weakly at her binds.

Narcissa slammed a fist onto Nymphadora's chest causing the wind to leave her and making her body jerk up in pain. "Shut up slut! You don't talk unless I tell you to, got it."

Nymph rapidly nodded her head yes, not wanting to get hurt anymore. Narcissa walked over to the imobile girl and started strapping the dildo to Nymph's mouth. The strapon was blocking most of her air consumption. Nymph tried to shake it off, but Narcissa grabbed hold of her head to still her. "Stop squirming, this is going to be good." Narcissa climbed on top of her head and lowered herself on the dildo.

Narcissa let out a loud moan as she slid down the dildo. It was filling her so perfectly, it also didn't hurt to see the girl crying and struggling beneath her. Narcissa placed her hands on the wall to stable herself, she raised herself up and slammed back down hard, hitting bottom each time causing the plastic of the dildo and strap to smash into Nymph's face. Her lips and nose were getting bloody from the constant hits.

"C-can't… breath... please" Nymph choked out. She was feeling light headed from the lack of air. Stars were beginning to form in her vision

She was being smothered by the older witch above her. Narcissa's movement's became more frantic and less consistent, she held the wall with one hand and grabbed her tit with the other. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Narcissa screamed as she climaxed.

Narcissa climbed off the girl and witch a flick the ropes fell and her blindfold disappeared. "Now get to your chores before I make you suck me off." Narcissa left.

Nymphadora grabbed some new clothes and headed for the showers. The water stung her cuts, the water was a rusty red as it went down the drain. Nymphadora pressed a gentle hand to her stomach, "I hope you're okay in there." She was speaking to her unborn child, "Mummy doesn't know you're in me, but don't worry when I tell her, she'll be more gentle with me when she hears about you." Nymphadora smiled down at her stomach. Nymph was excited to tell Bellatrix and they could start a new life together.

After her shower Nymphadora checked her chores, she only had one chore today and that was clean all the guest bathrooms in the house. Nymphadora sighed she was in for a lot of cleaning. Nymph was on her hands and knees scrubbing the bathtub, the soap burned her hands from all the chemicals, but she still had another twenty three to go.

Nymphadora finished her chore and went back down to the servant's quarters she laid down on her bed when Bluegrass came into her room. "What are you doing laying down, all the maids have to be in the kitchen for our jobs at the ball tonight."

Nymph quickly got off the bed and followed the blond girl to the kitchen. Narcissa was inspecting each of the maid, when she got to Nymph she raised her wand to her face. Nymphadora flinched hard at the raised wand, but no pain came, Narcissa cast a glamour on her face to hide the bruises that had blossomed on her abused skin. Narcissa sent all the maids out to their jobs. Nymph had to carry the champagne tray and offer a flute to the guests. When she stepped into the ballroom she was amazed by the decorations, and the guests, everyone there was dressed so elegantly. The men wore their best dress robes and the women wore the most expensive gowns.

Nymphadora's gawking was interrupted when one of the other maids bumped her from behind and almost made her drop her tray. "Move your ass." The other maid growled.

Nymphadora looked around for Bellatrix, this was going to be the night she'd tell her about her pregnancy. Nymphadora walked around offering drinks for the rich witches and wizards. They all looked down their noses at her, like she was trash and some wouldn't even register her existence. A lot of old men would try and touch her, she would cringe on the inside, but Narcissa had told the maids to let the guests do what they liked.

Nymphadora finally spotted Bellatrix at the top of the stairs where the bar was located, she was talking to a group of people. Nymphadora tried to make her way over to her, but people kept getting in the way.

Finally she made it to the stairs, her heart was pounding in her chest as she made her way up the stairs. She reached the top and made a clear path towards the older witch.

"Excuse me Mrs. Lestrange, may I talk with you?" She felt she had to be formal in front of other guests. Bellatrix shot daggers at the young girl for interrupting her conversation. "Please Mrs. Lestrange it's important."

Bellatrix sighed and turned to her guests and said, "Would you excuse me for a moment please."

Nymphadora led her towards the stairs away from prying ears. "Bella… I have some wonderful news." Her voice quivered. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow when she heard the girl use her nickname.

"You see I-I'm" Nymphadora was getting out of breath and sweaty. "I'm pregnant and it's y-yours." Nymph finally finished with a big smile on her face.

Bellatrix punched Nymphadora hard in the stomach. "Is it dead yet?" she asked her hand in a fist ready to finish it off.

Nymphadora doubled over and gasped in pain, she got the wind knocked out of her. She looked up at Bellatrix in shock "W-what, why? You said you loved me."

Bellatrix laughed at her "Huh, love you? You must be joking, I don't love you, You were just a little slut I fucked whenever I wanted. Are you fucking stupid," She smacked her upside the head. "What would make you think I would ever love you, let alone have a baby with you." Bellatrix spat at the girl who was now in tears, then she shoved her hard.

Nymphadora was pushed and now she was falling down the stairs, hitting every step on the way down. Nymphadora landed on the floor, she was in deep pain, blood was coming from between her legs.

Everyone at the ball turned to look at the girl who was sobbing on the floor bleeding. Narcissa saw this and was mortified. She went over to one of the male servants. "Get that bitch out of here."

Nymphadora was being picked up off the ground by her arm and dragged out of the ballroom, leaving a trail of smeared blood behind. The male servant tossed Nymphadora outside the gates of Malfoy manor. She picked herself off the ground and held onto the gate for support. "I have to get to a hospital." She said to herself while breathing hard. Tears still ran freely down her face, she limped towards the nearest hospital.

Andromeda watched in shock as she saw Nymph's and Bella's interaction. She knew Bellatrix wasn't going to react well to Nymph's pregnancy, but she didn't expect her to kill the baby.

Nymphadora was scratched by the trees and bushes, she didn't know where she was going, but she found a road and followed it until she found St. Mungos.

"Please someone help me!" She called out.

A doctor came up to her, "What seems to be the problem."

"I-I think I had a miscarriage, please you have to help me, she killed my baby."

"Alright calm down, I'm going to check your vitals first then we will see if this is a miscarriage." The wizard took out his wand and waved it over her body. "Let's see it says you have several broken ribs and it appears you did have a miscarriage, I'm terribly sorry." The wizard didn't even look sorry, nor did his tone match his words.

"Now, do you have any way of paying if I heal your ribs?"

Nymphadora was in shock from the news about her baby, tears pricked her eyes again. She could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. "What?" She asked when she heard the wizard ask her something.

"Do you have any money to pay for your treatment?"

Nymphadora slowly shook her head, "N-no, I have nothing." She felt detached, shock was numbing her.

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave please." The wizard dismissed her and went back to his work.

Nymphadora walked out into the night air. She became angry, angry with Bellatrix for taking away the one thing that would have loved her, angry with everything. Her hair turned a fierce red and her cheeks burned with hate, it was raining, but it did nothing to cool her heated skin.

Nymphadora march up to the Auror department.

An older Auror was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, he looked up when he heard Nymphadora walked in. "What can I do for you sweetheart?" He sounded tired.

"I'd like to report a m-murder." Nymphadora got choked up on the last bit.

"And who exactly committed this murder?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Nymphadora spat out, the words tasted like ash in her mouth.

"Are you sure honey, that is a pretty severe accusation." He sounded like he didn't believe her.

"It's not an accusation, it's true. She killed my baby"

"Sure she did, kid." He laughed at her and ignored that fact that her uniform was covered in blood "Runalong home and I don't want to hear another word about this."

"You're not going to do anything!?" She yelled at the man, her eyes turned black with specks of orange like burning embers in a fire.

"Am I going to have to restrain you Missy? Now you better be careful with what you say next or I'm going to have to call your folks and tell them I had to arrest their daughter."

"I don't have any!" Angry tears ran down Nymphadora's face.

"That's it." The wizard grabbed Nymphadora by the arm and dragged her to a seperate room and threw her in. "You're going to stay in her until I contact someone to come get you." The wizard slammed the door to the room.

The room started to cool down after witnessing Nymphadora being pushed down the stairs and her being dragged out.

"Excuse me Miss, someone is on the floo for you." One of the maids said to Andromeda. Andromeda followed the maid into a separate room. A man's head was in the floo.

"What is this all about?" Andromeda asked.

The wizard cleared his throat "Hello, are you the legal guardian of a Nymphadora?" It was the wizard from the Auror department.

Andromeda raised her eyebrow, "No."

"Sorry to bother you then ma'am, but I am looking for her guardian, she's down here at the department, saying a lot of crazy things like Mrs. Lestrange killed her baby and what-not. Well again sorry to bother." The wizard disappeared from the floo.

Andromeda went back to the party. Bellatrix saw her leaving the floo room. "What's wrong Andy, I hear you got a call on the floo."

"It seems your little slut is down at the Auror department reporting you for killing her spawn."

It seemed as if Andromeda wasn't even phased by the events going on around her.

"Ah I see." Bellatrix said and left her sister to ponder over what had happen in these moments.

The wizard went to the back room, "get up!" He barked at Nymphadora. "Looks like you were telling the truth." Nymphadora got off the ground slowly, her ribs still hurt. She followed the Wizard to the front room. "Now get out of here before I put you in Azkaban for false accusations."

Nymphadora stepped out of the office and into the rain. A floating limo was hovering right in front of the building. Nymphadora started to walk down the sidewalk, the limo followed her. She stopped and so did the limo. The door to the limo opened to her, suddenly she was being pulled into the limo.

Nymphadora's body was slammed into the limos floor. "Try to tell on me did you." Bellatrix giggled into the girl's ear. Nymphadora's body froze with fear, she started to scream, but a heavy hand was slapped over her mouth. "Shut up." Bellatrix growled at her. Bellatrix was on top of her and with her free hand she started taking Nymphadora's soaking uniform off. Nymphadora pulled the hand on her mouth away from her face. "Help! Someone help me!" Nymphadora screamed at the top of her lungs. "Help rape!"

"Scream all you like little girl, no one can hear you." Bellatrix chuckled darkly. Bellatrix ripped the front of Nymphadora's uniform and grasped the young breasts hard with her hands. "Stop! Get off me please, I don't want this!" Nymphadora's screaming was making Bellatrix angry. Bellatrix grabbed Nymphadora's uniform and used it to lift her off the ground and slam her body back down repeatedly, her head hit the floor hard every time, all the while Bellatrix was yelling at her, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Nymphadora's brian was rattling around in her head, she didn't notice Bellatrix stopped slamming her into the floor. Bellatrix ripped the girl's knickers off and forced her temporary cock into the girl's unwilling sex.

"Uhh!" Nymphadora felt the familiar feeling inside her inner walls, but no pleasure came with it, only pain and hurt.

"I. Never. Loved. You." Bellatrix said with every thrust into her _toy_. Nymphadora could feel her heart breaking with every thrust she felt. Tears flowed down her face and sobbs escaped her bruised lips. "Stop, please I don't want this, you're hurting me! Stop!" She was hyperventilating.

"Too bad, I don't care what you want, you worthless little bitch. I could kill you right here right now and no one would care." Bellatrix started to leave deep scratches on the girl's torso, drawing blood.

Nymphadora pushed at Bellatrix's face to push the woman off of her. "Get off, it hurts!" Bellatrix was getting extremely angry with the girl, she grabbed one of the girl's hand and forearm, with impossible strength she broke her wrist. A pained scream ripped it's way out of Nymphadora's throat. Now Bellatrix didn't have to deal with her trying to push her away that much. Bellatrix continued to thrust into her, she took out her wand. "Crucio!" She yelled and Nymphadora was starting to screech and spasm, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she felt like she was going to pass out soon.

Bellatrix held the curse for a long time, Nymphadora's body wasn't the only thing spasming, her inner vaginal walls were clamping around Bellatrix's cock making her cum deep inside the girl. Bellatrix collapsed on top of the girl while breathing hard, the spell was let up and Nymphadora was still spasming from the aftershocks.

Bellatrix found the strength to pull out of her. She took out a knife from her dress and stabbed Nymphadora repeatedly in her womb. "Got to make sure you don't have any of my kids." She chuckled at Nymphadora who was staring up at the ceiling with a _dead_ look in her eyes. Her body felt cold while her blood poured out of her.

The limo pulled over and Bellatrix levitated the girl and threw her out into the streets. She landed in an alley, it was the same alley she worked in, before she became Narcissa's maid.

Bellatrix spat at her, the spit landed right on Nymphadora's face.

The limo drove away, leaving Nymphadora in the pouring rain. Her head hit a piece of broken pavement causing a stream of blood to run down her face.

Nymphadora laid on the floor for a while, everything hurt. She felt her world falling apart and her aching, breaking heart. Her head fuzzy and rattling, she tried to get up and felt the world spinning around her. She held onto the wall and tried to stop it all from spinning. The bleeding slowly stopped, but a lot was still lost.

" _The rope!"_ a voice cooed in her ear. "What?" Nymphadora asked confused. " _Get the rope, in the window."_ Nymphadora looked around and spotted a rope in the shops window. She got up and wobbled over to the door to get the rope. "It's locked." Nymphadora said pulling on the doorknob. A click sounded and the door opened, she went in and grabbed the rope. " _Go to the pond."_ There was a huge pond right across from the store, Nymphadora's feet carried her all the way to the pond.

" _Tie the rope to the rock and tie the rope to yourself."_ The voices voice was like a whisper. Again Nymphadora obeyed to the voice and tied herself to the rock.

" _Go for a swim."_ Nymphadora was puzzled at this. "Why?" She asked. " _Just do it!"_ The voice turned harsh. Nymphadora grabbed the rock with her good arm and held it close to her chest and stepped into the shallows, the water was ice cold to her skin, but also welcoming to her. The water was now caressing her body, it felt heavy against her chest. She is still carrying the rock with her, it was getting heavy and the water was now up to her neck. Her feet no longer reached the bottom and she was sinking down, down into the deep blue water of the pond.

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it and if you do tell me about it in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I hope you like this next chapter and if you do tell me about it in the reviews, thanks for reading. Again I'm sorry for not updating as much as I should, I know how much I hate it when fanfics I'm reading don't get updated as much as I'd like. But I've started college recently and it's insane how much work I get, I'm so busy that I don't have any free time and I've just been so depressed lately, but I want to finish this story for those who are reading, but I'm not that motivated to finish this because of the lack of response I'm getting… Do you all hate it? Love it? I don't know, but if you like it please leave a review because that's what motivates me to keep writing. To be honest I wasn't going to keep writing until I saw a recent review and it kick started me to keep writing, anyways this was pretty lengthy and I'm sure none of you read this, but whatever, enjoy the latest chapter.**

"Hey Finch, there's a incident you have to check out, it's a merpeople complaint over at the Gray pond." An old deputy Auror yelled at a young bright eyed Auror.

"I'll see to it right now" She grabbed her burgundy Auror cloak and apparated to Gray pond. When she got there she found a group of mermaids huddled together in the shallows.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The Auror asked, trying her best to sound arristive and helpful.

"There's a girl at the bottom of the pond." Said one of the mermaids. "We've kept her alive through air bubbles, but she needs to surface soon." Said another. "She tried to kill herself last night." Another said.

"Okay, take me to her." The young Aorar hopped into a small row boat that was being pulled into the middle of the pond by the mermaids. She dropped anchor and waited for the them to bring the girl back up.

The mermaids surfaced with a young girl, she was unconscious and had bruises on her face and exposed neck. The young Auror pulled Nymphadora into the boat, she took out her wand and revived the girl. Nymphadora coughed up a lot of water and tried to sit up.

"Are you alright?"

Nymph looked up into the green eyes of the young Auror, she blinked up at her and shook her head no. Nymphadora fell unconscious again. The Auror looked at Nymphadora's body, her dress was ripped and soaked and her skin was littered with scratches and bruises, it looked like the girl went through hell.

Alexandrea Finch rowed the boat back to shore, she got out of the boat and pulled Nymphadora out. Alexandrea held onto Nymph and apparated them to St. Mungos.

"I need a medic, this girl is unconscious and is in need of treatment."

"What seems to be the problem here." A male healer asked.

"This girl was found at the bottom of the pond, she has some broken bones and marks all over her body, I believe she tried to kill herself last night."

"Wait I know this girl, she came her last night. She had a miscarriage and a few broken ribs and it appears her wrist is broken as well." He was examining her body.

Alexandrea frowned at hearing about Nymphadora's baby. "Can't we get her a room, I don't want to hurt her any further if I accidently grab a broken bone." Alexandrea was still holding the girl up.

"Oh no, we can't give her a room here, she has no money."

"But she needs medical help." Alexandrea pleaded with the wizard.

"You can take her to the mental clinic down that way, I'm sure they can help heal her and they get paid from the department so she doesn't have to pay anything for the treatment."

"I-I can't put her in the mental clinic, that's only for crazy people." Alexandrea didn't want to send her to the looney bin.

"Didn't you say she tried to kill herself?" The wizard asked and Alexandrea reluctantly nodded. "Then she would have been sent there anyway." The wizard said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to see to." The wizard walked away from them.

Alexandrea held onto Nymphadora and appareated them to the mental clinic. The building was big and looked rundown, the place was also filthy, the walls were gray. Alexandrea took Nymphadora inside. The inside looked worse than the outside, the wooden floors were split and old, there were patients aimlessly wandering around some tied to wheel chairs talking to no one. They all wore dirty hospital gowns.

"How can I help you?" A male worker asked.

"Hm?" The man dressed in white pulled Alexandrea from her viewing. "Oh um, I'd like to check her in to your clinic."

"Follow me." The man started walking, he led her down a hallway to an office. "Go right in, I'll take her from you now." The man reached for Nymphadora's limp body.

"Can I see her after I check her in?" Alexandrea didn't want to just hand her over to the man, she didn't have a good feeling about this place.

"Of course." The man took Nymphadora and disappeared down the hall. Alexandrea watched him until he was out of sight, she went into the office and found a short stocky man sitting behind his desk which was littered with stacks of paperwork, he looked dirty and was spitting the tobacco he was chewing into a paper cup.

He looked up suspiciously at Alexandrea, he didn't like Aurors snooping around his clinic. "What do you want?" His voice was gavely and displeasing to the ear.

"I'm here to check someone in."

"Alright what's their name?" The man pulled out a check in sheet and a pencil from his desk and was prompted to write.

"I don't know her name, I don't really know anything about her, only that I found her at the bottom of Gray pond, she tried to kill herself."

"We'll just call her patient 605 and once we find her files we will fill out the rest of her information." Alexandrea nodded her head. "Am I allowed to visit her? I want to make sure she's okay"

The wizard sighed and rubbed his face, "Fine. So you said she tried to commit suicide, we'll have to put her in a special cell until we know she won't try to hurt herself anymore."

After filling out the paperwork Alexandrea walked out of the office she spotted the man who took Nymphadora away. "Excuse me, where did you take the girl I brought in, I'd like to see her before I leave." Alexandrea wanted to make sure the girl was settled in alright, a mental clinic wasn't really the nicest place to be.

The man looked at Alexandrea. "You can't see her now, she's sleeping." The man walked away.

"Mildred, you finally came for me." A sweet looking old lady placed her shaky hand on Alexandrea's shoulder. "Mildred, I've missed you so." Tears filled the old lady's cloudy gray eyes. Alexandrea's heart broke for the old woman, who was dressed in a long white dressing gown, which was really filthy. The woman had no shoes but had a pair of ripped socks on. "I-I'm sorry I'm not Mildred." The old lady looked around confused, "Mildred? Mildred!" The old lady called and wondered away.

The man who put Nymphadora in her cell went into the office. "Sir, I've found where the new patient worked." He was holding Nymphadora's ruined maids uniform on the tag it read _**Property of Malfoy manor.**_

The short man looked at the uniform, "Well it doesn't matter now, no one is coming for her." He took the piece of fabric and threw it into the small fireplace in his office. The fabric was burned as the dancing fire licked at its seams.

Alexandrea went back to the Auror department. "Finch!" She ran to her head of department. "Yes sir?"

"We found that girl's file, apparently she was here the other night to report Bellatrix Lestrange for causing her miscarriage." The middle age wizard told Alexandrea. "T-that's awful, are we going to bring her in then for questioning?" Alexandrea felt awful. "No, there's no need."

Alexandrea was confused. "What do you mean there's no need, she was reported to have caused her miscarriage so we should bring her in for some sort of abuse." The Wizard sighed, "We can't bring her in, the girl is already gone and Mrs. Lestrange is a very high and powerful figure, do you know how much heat we would get from the ministry for arresting such a powerful woman." The wizard sighed and threw down Nymphadora's file on the desk and walked out. Alexandrea was angry and picked up the file and opened it. There was a moving picture of her smiling into the camera and laughing. Under the picture it read _Nymphadora Tonks_ , but the Tonks was crossed out, as were the names under the category _parent's_ , under the names written in pen was the word _disowned_. Alexandrea read her files and felt sick.

At the clinic Nymphadora was passed out in a padded cell, naked and wrapped up in a straightjacket. One of the male nurses walked into her cell and looked down at Nymphadora, he took out his wand fired a shocking hex at her. Nymphadora's eyes shot open and her whole body started to twitch and spasm around on the floor, screams ripped out of her throat and tears ran down her face. The wizard let the spell up and watched as Nymphadora seizured on the floor.

"W-where am I?" Her voice sounded small and weak. The man didn't tell her anything he just said "Get up, you have to be cleaned." He grabbed Nymphadora by the straight jacket and dragged her to a room with a dirty tile bath. A table was hanging above the bath. The man stripped off the jacket and placed her roughly on the table. He strapped her down onto it while Nymphadora was freaking out and trying to pull free from the binds. "Let me go I want my…" She was plunged into the icy water and started choking when her lungs filled with water. The man pulled a lever and she was brought back up from the water, she was coughing hard, but was put back in the water.

This went on for half an hour and when she was done with her ' _bath'_ She was strapped into her straight jacket and forced back into her room while still soaking wet. Nymphadora stood in the middle of her padded cell shivering. "I want my mummy" She said to the empty cell and began to cry.

Eventually Nymph tired herself out from all the crying she had been doing, she laid on the floor as the broken fluorescent light twitched above her. In the clinic there was no way of telling if it was day or night. The cell was void of any windows or furniture, she was to sleep on the filthy padded ground.

Nymphadora was exhausted from the days events, her eyes began to droop, that is until her cell door was ripped open and two big looking men who were dressed in all white rushed into her room. They grabbed Nymphadora and started dragging her out of the room.

Nymph was terrified, she didn't know where she was going. She prayed to anyone who was listening it wasn't another ' _bath'_. She was struggling against the grip of the two men as her legs and feet were being dragged against the splintering wooden floor. "Please, I want my mummy." Nymphadora whimpered, sounding very small and childish.

The men started laughing at her. "From what we've heard, you don't have a mummy anymore or a daddy." One said with malice mierth in his tone. "Yeah they got rid of you, and who would blame them. No one wants a fucked up mental paiten like you for a daughter." The men laughed in unison at the expense of the poor girl who started to cry.

They arrived at an old metal door. One of the two men held the girl while the other took out a ring of keys and was searching for the right one to unlock the door. The heavy door was pushed open and a light was flicked on. In the middle of the room there was a small bare bed, it was only a mattress really and a strange looking machine next to it.

Nymphadora was forced onto the small bed and big leather straps were strapped around her arms, stomach and legs. "What are you do…" She was cut off by the wooden bar that was being shoved between her top and bottom teeth.

"This is part of your treatment." One of the men said. He then placed electrodes on Nymphadora's temples. Booth men stood near the machine, one held the power lever.

Nymphadora looked around rapidly as her breathing quickened and her heart was beating at an extreme pace out of fear. Her eyes were wide like a small child.

The man pulled the lever. Hundreds of watts shot through Nymphadora's temples. "UUUNNNGGGHHH!" Her body arched off the bed and shook violently, the pain was excruciating. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as electricity was turning her brain into scrambled eggs. Her teeth sunk hard into the bar between them. The lights above them filcikered rapidly and a trickle of blood started to come out of her nose.

"I think that's enough mate!" The man watching called over the sounds of the machine and the girls screams.

The man holding the lever shook his head with a sadistic grin on his face. He even laughed as he saw her crying and her eyes go cross. His colleague shifted and looked uncomfortable, sure he had messed with a few patients, but never went so far to push them close to death.

Something deep in Nymph's brain snapped, no longer did she have any coherent thoughts in her head. The man finally turned off the machine, but her body still shook and her head was slow, she didn't know where she was or who she was. She was numb.

"Shit! She looks really fried." The man said a little worried by the way the girl looked.

The man who was holding the lever ignored his colleague. He walked around the bed to where Nymphadora laid. He reached down his hand and started to feel up her bare womanhood.

"Oi, what are you doing."

"Haven't you ever fooled around with the patients before?" The man shook his head at the absurd question. "It's the most exhilarating thing ever. These looney whores are the best in the sack."

Nymph laid on the bed lifeless, but still breathing. The men unstrapped her and hoisted her off the bed. Her body was limp so they really did have dragg her all the way back to her cell.

 **Author's Note: Thanks again for reading. If you like it tell me about it in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, I would also like to share a friendly reminder that this story is a tragedy, but I've been thinking about writing an alternative ending to this, let me know if that would be something you'd like.**

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Nymphadora was banging on her padded door with her shoulder while her arms were being restricted from the straightjacket. "Anybody! I need to use the toilet, hello!"

Nymphadora was squeezing her legs together and looked panicked "Hello, please someone… umm I-I need to use the toilet." She sounded like a small frightened child.

She paced around the wall and tried to hold in it in, she had been left in her room for hours, ever since she was dropped off in her room after her shock therapy, no one had come to check on her nor did anyone care. "Hello anyone there, please I need to use the toilet." Nymph walked to the center of her cell, she was crying as she spread her legs and began to pee on the floor of her cell. She was shaking as she relieved herself. "I'm sorry, I had an accident, I didn't mean it…" She went to a corner and sat down on the floor and cried hard, her lip was wobbling snot was running from her nose and onto her already dirty straight jacket.

...

Alexandrea made it back to the auror department. She didn't feel right leaving Nymphadora there, the place was an actual hell hole and she wanted her to get the help she needed, but she also wanted to comfort her.

Alexandrea went into the auror locker room and sat down on the bench by her locker, she couldn't take it anymore and just let the floodgates break and cried her heart out. She felt awful, she couldn't believe what Nymph was going through and what she went through.

Someone was entering the room. Alexandrea quickly sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey Alexandrea." It was Betty who had came in, she was one of the few Alexandrea actually liked in her department.

Alexandrea cleared her throat, "H-hey, I told you to call me Finch" She got up from the bench and went over to the sinks and turned the tap. Cool water filled her cupped hands, she splashed the refreshing water against her face cooling the red blotches on her face and her swollen eyes.

"Why it's such a pretty name" Betty teased with a small smile on her face. Alexandrea just rolled her eyes. She didn't like being called by her first name, she was named after her grandmother who was a huge beauty queen, every wizard in europe wanted her, they were all drawn towards her beauty. When Alexandrea was born she was named after her grandmother, everyone thought she was going to be as beautiful as the woman whom she was named after and she was, but Alexandrea soon found out that when you are beautiful people tend to underestimate you and treat you like a dainty flower. She doesn't like being called Alexandrea because it was a constant reminder of who she was named after and why, she didn't just want to be known by her beauty so she asked people to call her by her last name and even casted a concealment charm to try and dull down her jaw dropping beauty.

...

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Pain, all there was, was pain. All she knew was pain, in this moment her whole world was pain.

"You little bitch." Someone yelled from above. There was the sound of a loud whip being cracked against flesh, there was a mixture of sobs, screams and plea's.

"Mummy help me!" More cracks of the leathered whip. "Please Mummy help me!" More screams of pain. "Mummy make it stop!" More laughter from the voice standing over her.

"Your mum isn't coming for you! Haha, She hates you" _**Crack!**_ "She wants you dead!" _**Crack!**_ "No one loves you!" _**Crack!**_ "They all want you to die here!" _**Crack!**_

Nymphadora was laying on the floor, striped of all clothing and on her stomach as her back was being torn by the leather whip one of the male nurses was using on her. Blood streamed down her back like rain drops going down a glass window.

She was being punished for her accident on the floor. When one of the male nurses came into her cell to check up on her, the odor of urine hit his nostrils and found that there was a big puddle of it in the middle of the cell. As he looked around he saw Nymph asleep in a corner of the room, her eyes were puffy from crying and dried mucus was on her straight jacket and face.

The male nurse walked up to Nymphadora, his face curled with disgust. He kicked her, "Get up" His voice was rough and cruel.

"Ompf." Nymph groaned as the man's shoe connected with her back. "Please mummy five more minutes." Her voice was full of sleep and sounded like a small child's.

This made the male nurse angry. He took out his wand and divested the girl of the only 'clothing' she had, he grabbed Nymph by her hair and dragged her. Nymph was wide awake now and her eyes were looking around the room frantically, she held onto the hands that were holding her hair which was now a mousy brown. She tried to struggle away from the man, but it only caused her more pain.

He threw her down into the puddle of her own pee. "You really are nothing, but fucking filth." He shoved her face into the piss. "Look at what you did."

"I-Im s-sorryyy! I had an a-a-accident." Nymph was sobbing while her face was being roughly shoved into her own bodily waste.

"Oh you will be sorry." He said menacingly.

That's how Nymph ended up on the floor begging for her mummy to save her as her back was being sliced open by a whip that a male nurse was wielding and enjoying every minute of it.

...

After Alexandrea washed up in the locker room, she was sent out to Knockturn alley to go on a small patrol. There wasn't much action there today, she started walking around the shops to see what was being sold today. There was a shop selling bouquet of flowers that perfumed the mid morning air. The man who ran the flower shop was eyeing Alexandrea as she was walking around admiring the various shops.

"How about a pretty bouquet for the even more pretty lady." The man grinned at her and pulled out a small bouquet of lilies with sprigs of lavender. He gave a small bow as he presented the flowers to the unsuspecting Alexandrea.

"Oh… um, no thank you." She declined politely, but the man wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Please, for you. Free of charge."

Alexandrea knew the man wouldn't leave her alone until she accepted the bouquet, so she just took it and said a small thanks before moving away from the flower shop.

"Great now I have to carry these around." She grumbled to herself. "Maybe Nymphadora would like these, I'm sure this would be a nice surprise for her."

Alexandrea walked around the shops some more and concluded that nothing was amiss.

As soon as she was about to apparate to the clinic a loud bang sounded in one of the shops. A man flew from the doorway of Borgin and Burkes and landed in a heap on the old stoned floor. Alexandrea took out her wand and approached the man with caution.

Mr. Borgin stalked from his shop and sneered at the man on the floor.

"I warned you, if I ever caught you in my shop again I'd cut off your hands." Borgin was in a threatening stance.

The man on the floor tried to crawl away while clutching his side. "P-please, I didn't take anything."

"That's not what I saw."

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Borgin?" Alexandrea finally made it to the two men.

"Cuff him and send him to Azkaban, he's stolen from me for the last time." Borgin pointed a finger at the man still on the floor.

"I didn't take anything! This crazy old man just started attacking me."

Alexandrea grabbed the young man by the arm to help haul him to his feet. "Are you injured, here let me see." She tried to pull his arm away from his side.

"N-no, no! You don't…" The clattering of metal rang as a silver cup fell from the man's coat.

"I knew it!" Borgin yelled in triumph "Cuff him."

"What is this?" Alexandrea looked at the young man who looked panicked and took out his wand, before Alexandrea could respond the young man shot a hex which clipped Alexandrea's arm. A grunt left her mouth when the spell made contact with her arm.

She grabbed her arm as it seared in pain. The young man picked up the cup and started to run far off into the distance.

Alexandrea picked up her flowers from the floor and started to walk away from the scene grumbling to herself angry that the man hexed her.

"Oi! Where are you going? You have to go after him he stole from me."

Alexandrea kept walking "Bugger off!" She didn't even want to do the partols today, she was too preoccupied with worrying about Nymphadora.

...

Alexandrea apparated right outside the clinic. She looked up at the old building and got chills as the faint sound of bells chimed somewhere in the distance. She walked up the steps to the clinic.

As usual there were loose mental patients walking around aimlessly and in their filthy hospital gowns, none of them seemed to be bothered by the foreign presence of Alexandrea. A male nurse spotted the young Auror and stiffened, he was nervous to see the authority here.

He walked up to Alexandrea, sizing her up."Can I help you." He asked in a none too friendly manner.

"Yes, I would like to see a patient you have here?" She didn't let the man's size or threatening stance intimidate her, Alexandrea was a well trained Auror and knew how to handle men like him.

"What's her name?" The male nurse wore white muggle hospital scrubs and they were stained with blood as were his hands.

The sight of the man unsettled Alexandrea, just a touch, who knew whose blood was on his scrubs and how it got there. "I'd like to see Nymphadora, I brought her here just a few days ago."

"What's her last name." The man was making things difficult.

"Well… She doesn't have one, she was disowned."

The man brought one of his bloody hands up to his chin and posed, acting as if he was in deep thought. "Hm, sorry lady, we don't have a Nymphadora here." His tone and malice grin showed he was anything, but sorry.

Alexandrea was getting angry with the man, "I would like to talk to your superior. Now."

The man didn't even flinch as he told Alexandrea to follow him to his bosses office.

Mr. Morte was sitting in the same filthy office spitting the same brand of chewing tobacco into what appeared to be the same cup, that Alexandrea last saw him use. He was still surrounded by paperwork and didn't even notice when Alexandrea and the nurse walked in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Morte." The creepy short man looked up at the sound of his name.

"What do you want." He said rudley while shooting glances behind the Auror, to make sure there wasn't a swarm of them doing an investigation. Though the ministry doesn't really care about the goings on within the clinic, Felix Morte still got nervous about one day being busted for the clinic's _unusual_ activities.

"I've come to see a patient you have here, Nymphadora."

"Who?" The stocky man went back to doing his paperwork, scratching his receding hairline which left him with a crown of hair all around the sides of his head.

"I brought her here a few days ago. Please I just want to see her."

The man just looked her up and down "and what is your relation to the patient"

"Well… I'm a-a friend of sorts." Or rather, she'd like to be a friend to Nymph.

"We don't have a patient here under that name. Do you know what her paitent number is?"

"Uh…" Her face went blank with panic, she didn't remember what her number was. "Wait, he knows!" She pointed to one of the male nurses. "He was the one who took her to her room, he said she needed to be put in a special padded cell."

The male nurse stepped into the office when he saw Morte waving him in. "Is it true Nichols? Were you the one to take… uh what was her name again."

"Nymphadora."

"Yeah, her."

The man looked at his boss and shrugged, "Yeah she was put in a padded cell."

"Well there you go Miss…"

She looked back at Morte, "It's Finch. So can I see her now?"

Morte nodded to her and then nodded at Nichols who in turn nodded to his boss. "Right this way Miss." Alexandrea followed the male nurse.

Alexandrea clutched the flowers to her chest hoping that Nymph would like them and to brighten up her room, if the rest of the clinic was anything to go by, her room needs something to make it less dreary.

Nichols stopped in front of a metal door as the wooden floors creaked below their feet. A wave of his wand and the door opened. He put his arm out indicating that Alexandrea could go into the room.

Alexandrea stepped in and was horrified to see blood all over the white padding and a heap of what appeared to be a nude girl in the middle of the cell. The scent of blood and piss perfumed the air. "Surely this can't be Nymph…" Alexandrea turned to say something to the nurse, but he was gone and the door was closed as well. The stench was so strong it made her sick. 'Why hasn't anyone cleaned this place and why is she like this.' The young woman thought to herself .

"Nymph?" Tears pricked her eyes as she looked at the tortured girl on the floor.

Nymph started to stir and opened her eyes, when she saw the figure crouching in front of her. She flinched when the figure tried to touch her face. Alexandrea pressed her cool comforting hand to Nymphs face. She instantly relaxed against the gentle hand.

"Mummy?" her voice was weak from all the screaming she did earlier as was her throat dry.

"No, your mummy isn't here." Alexandrea's voice was soft as she tried to comfort the girl. "It's me Fin... Alexandrea." She would let this young girl call her by her real name. She began to pet Nymphadora's hair comfortingly. "Do you remember me? I brought you here a few days ago."

"No." Came the soft reply.

Alexandrea looked at the whip marks on her back and frowned, "What happened to your back?"

Nymph didn't reply she buried her face into the filthy padding to hide her shame. "Nymph, please." But She just shook her head and continued to be quiet. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it right now, maybe when you're feeling better." She continued to stroke the girl's hair. "I'm going to heal your wounds. Is that okay?" Nymph nodded her head, but still refused to look up at the woman.

Alexandrea took out her wand and started the process of mending the skin back together, there was so much blood covering her back. It made Alexandrea feel sick. What kind of clinic does this to their patients, she promised herself that she would find whoever did this and make them pay for hurting Nymph, an innocent girl.

The warm glow from the witch's wand was knitting the open wounds back together as it was healing it was also relaxing Nymph, the sharp stinging pain from her back was now turning into a dull ache. The more gentle touches Nymph received from the woman above her, the more comfortable she felt with her. She felt she could trust this kind woman.

Alexandrea ran a gentle hand over Nymphadora's back to make sure she got all of the wounds "Is there anything else you need me to heal?"

For the first time Nymph looked up at the woman above her. "No" Her voice was so soft you almost couldn't hear it. Nymph saw the blood on Alexandrea's arm and gasped. "You're hurt too." Nymph pointed at her arm,

Alexandrea looked down at her arm and saw that she was in fact injured, but it was merely a flesh wound, nothing to worry about. "It's fine." She smiled down at the girl.

Nymph frowned and shook her head like a child, she wasn't satisfied with her answer. "No, you heal yours too." It was a demand that left no room for argument. It made Alexandrea smile.

"Okay, okay." She chuckled while lifting up her sleeve to inspect the damage. It was just as she suspected, nothing more than a flesh wound. With the wave of her wand her skin knitted itself together. Nymph watched with amazement as the woman before her healed her wounds with ease and skill. She reached out a bloody hand and touched the now unmarked skin.

Alexandrea shivered at the sensation. Nymph quickly pulled her hand away and look up at her with her big worrying eyes, "Did I hurt you?"

Alexandrea smiled at her and shook her head, "No, you didn't hurt me." She noticed that Nymphadora was quite beautiful, she wondered how a pretty girl like her got into this kind of situation. "Nymph, can I ask you a question?"

Nymph looked at her and frowned, although this woman was nice to her she remembered what her mother told her about strangers. Nymph looked her in the eye and nodded her head.

"How did you get here." Nymph was confused by the question, didn't this woman say she was the one who brought her to this hell hole.

"You brought me here, that is what you said." She looked at the older girl.

"Yes I know, but- what I mean is why did you try to kill yourself, what happened to you that you ended up working for the Malfoys and why did your parents disown you?" She might have been overstepping a line, but she needed to know.

Nymphadora looked at her, the only expression on her face was one of pure confusion, "I don't understand?" She started shaking her head and becoming upset, "Where's my mummy, I want my mummy." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Alexandrea put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "You don't have a mother anymore, don't you remember, your documents say you parents disowned you." She hated to see the girl cry. As Alexandrea tried to comfort the crying girl in her lap she felt a burning sensation in her pocket. She took the coin out of her pocket. " _Station. Now"_ The coin read.

'I can't leave her here, she needs me.' Alexandrea thought to herself as she put the coin back into her pocket and continued to rub soothing circles on the girls back.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, if you like this story tell me about it in the reviews. Also I am planning on writing an alternative ending to this story along with the original I have planned.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this next chapter and if you do then you can tell me about it in the reviews. Enjoy!**

Alexandrea appeared in front of the auror station after she left Nymph. "Hey Finch, the boss wants to see you in his office." One of her coworkers said to her. "I'd hurry if I was you, he seems angry."

She thanked him and walked into head Auror Pepper's office. She knocked softly on his door frame, "Sir?" The older man looked up from some documents. She also saw Betty sitting in the office

"Come in."

She sat down in the chair right next to Betty in front of his desk. Betty winked and gave her a smile as she sat down in her chair.

"Where the hell were you. I sent you your orders to come here now and yet you ignored them."

She looked a little ashamed at being scolded by her boss, especially in front of another person. "I'm sorry sir, I was visiting a friend and I lost track of time, it won't happen again"

"See to it that it doesn't. Anyways I have a very important mission for you two. It seems that a member of the Lestrange family is going away on business and has asked for some Aurors to accompany them on their trip for protection. So I am sending you two along with another group of level _A_ Aurors"

Betty and Alexandrea both looked at each other, "Which Lestange are we to look after?" Betty asked.

"They didn't say, but you are going to be gone for a few weeks, so tell whoever you need to tell that they won't be seeing you for a while."

"Yes sir." The girls said in unison.

"Well now that, that's settled I suggest you go home and pack, you leave tomorrow. Be outside Lestrange Manor at 6:00am for the departure." He dismissed the two girls and went back to his work.

"Who do you think we'll see tomorrow?" Betty was excited, this was her first ever big mission and especially with _A_ leveled Aurors. Neither of them had gone on a mission this big before, they usually got the mediocre jobs like patrolling the shops or looking for lost pets that have ran away from home and the worst of all filing the paperwork for the reports that _A_ levels bring in.

"I have no idea, I just hope it's not… Nevermind" She didn't want Betty to know her hatred for Bellatrix in case it was her that they would be watching over, she couldn't let her bias affect her work. Although who knows how she would react if she actually meets her.

"I've never met a Lestrange before, I mean I've seen them you know when I was younger at various balls my mother dragged me to." Betty's a pureblood and of course she had to go to those kinds of parties, her mother was disappointed when her daughter never found a proper suitor and decided to become an Auror. "Have you seen any of them?"

Alexandrea shook her head. She didn't go to parties, she hated the male attention she got, before she started using a charm to hide her beauty she would receive multiple wedding proposals a party so she stopped going, much to her mother's dismay. She also moved out of her parents Manor in Italy to pursue her career as an Auror in England. Her mother offered her their holiday manor in England for her to live in, but she declined. She wanted to be independent and not live off her parents money like most pureblood children do.

Alexandrea lives in a small flat somewhere near muggle London.

The two witches made it back to the locker room, they were both dismissed for the day to go home and pack for their mission. "Did you want to grab a drink, I've been craving a good firewhiskey." Betty grinned at her.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to get drunk before a big mission like this one."

"Aw come on, what's one drink. Besides you've been so gloomy lately." She poked Alexandrea in the ribs.

Alexandrea slapped the hand away playfully. "No I need to pack and so do you. I'm already in hot water with the chief, I don't think showing up hungover tomorrow will help my case."

Betty pouted at her colleague. "Fine be that way teacher's pet." She teased her friend. "But first break we get on this mission you and I are going out for a drink."

Alexandrea nodded and picked up her bag and got up to leave. The clock struck five, she turned to look back at Betty who was putting her dirty uniform in her bag still had that pout on her face. "Ok fine." Alexandrea said with a sigh. "I'll go with you to get a drink, but only one."

Betty looked up and smiled from ear to ear. "Yay!" She jumped up and quickly stuffed the last of her things into her bag. With an arm looped with her friends Betty pulled Alexandrea close and started to skipped towards the closest pub. Betty was far more girly than her more _tomboyish_ friend. Betty loved dressing up and putting on makeup, but don't let that fool you. She's well trained and isn't afraid to get dirty. Meanwhile Alexandrea didn't have to dress up or paint her face with makeup, her natural beauty trumped all others.

…

It was 10:00 pm when Alexandrea stumbled into her small one bedroom apartment. She had way too many drinks thanks to Betty's insistence. There was no way she was going to be able to get through packing without passing out or even worse, throwing up everywhere, but if she wanted to keep her job then pack she must.

Getting to her feet she made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a big glass of water. The water helped to clear her head, but she still was gonna end up with a hangover in the morning.

Alexandrea pulled her trunk out from her closet and with a flick of her wand the trunk grew into normal size.

She really didn't feel like packing her clothes, even with magic it was such a chore. At times like theses she missed having a house elf who would do tedious tasks like this, but in the words of her mother " _This is what you wanted, remember? To be independent."_ Her mother was still a little sour about her only daughter moving away to gain some sort of independence, but still she supported her daughter no matter what.

Alexandrea moved to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment from her drawer, with quill in hand she began to write.

 _Dear Nymphadora, I am writing to you to tell you that my job is taking me away for a few weeks. You won't see me until I return, but don't worry I will write to you as often as I can and will think of you daily._

 _Please take care, I'll talk to you soon,_

 _Alexandrea.F_

She sealed the letter and went to her window where her owl was waiting for her. "Please deliver this to Nymphadora." The owl took the letter in its beak and flew off.

…

It was raining hard out, it seemed to be always raining here, hard to believe anyone could hear the insistent tapping on the window and yet a nurse opened the window and took the letter from the owl.

The nurse brought the letter to his boss. "Excuse me, Mr. Morte." The nurse knocked on the door. "A letters been delivered."

"Come in." The short man motioned for the nurse to enter the office. Without looking up from his paperwork Mr. Morte held out his hand expectantly. "Whose if for?" He asked while the nurse handed him the letter.

"Don't know sir."

Morte looked at the writing on the outside of the letter it read: ' _To: Nymphadora'_ Morte opened the letter and read the contents. "It's from that damn Auror, I'm sick of her always coming around, she's gonna be the downfall of this whole establishment."

He got up from his chair and threw the letter into the fire. "If anymore letter from her come in , throw them into the fire or throw them away I don't care, so long as they don't get to that girl."

The nursed nodded his head in understanding, "Yes sir."

…

Down in her cell, Nymph sat in the corner of the room singing to herself and hitting her head against the wall. " _Baa, baa, black sheep, have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full! One for the master, And one for the dame, One for the little girl Who lives down the lane. Baa, baa, black sheep, Have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, Three bags full…_ "

The door to her cell opened and the same dark figure that usually came down to _visit_ her appeared. She started to shake her head back and forth. "no...no." came the soft sound of her voice as the man came stocking closer.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" He moved closer. "Well I can fix that." He started to unbuckle his pants as her closed in on her.

…

It was 5:55 am. Alexandrea was waiting outside Lestrange manor with Betty and of course the Level _A_ Aurorus. None of them talked to either Betty or Alexandrea, they looked down on them because they were level _C_ Aurous.

Betty was grinning at her friend who in turn was glaring. "Come on, why are you looking at me like that."

"It is because of you I have this pounding headache." Alexandrea held a hand to her forehead to help calm the pain in her head. Betty laughed at her and pinched her cheek. "Awww! You're such a baby. I didn't make you drink all those shots last night, you did that all on your own."

Alexandrea just rolled her eyes and pushed Betty away from her. "Shove off you git."

"You two! Look alive." A head Aurora came up to the girls, prompting them to stop their banter and stand at attention. "Now on this journey the two of you will be in charge of looking after the luggage, any member who is not part of the team or a member of the Lestrange family cannot access the luggage. Am I clear." He stared down the girls as if daring them not to take his orders.

"Yes sir." They agreed in unison.

The Head Auror grunted and continued down the line.

Alexandrea let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Great we're on luggage duty, you'd think that they'd use us for something more important." Betty started complaining.

"At least we won't get killed, I mean who would kill for someone else's luggage." Alexandrea shrugged while grinning. Betty started to laugh, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Even though the job was probably going to be boring, Alexandrea was glad that Betty was there to be bored with her.

Betty checked her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, there still was no sign of the Lestrange they were supposed to be waiting for. It was now 6:20 am. A group of _A_ levels were walking down the Lestrange walkway, they looked to be surrounding someone.

"Look there they are. I can't see who it is though." Betty tried to look over the heads of the other Aurous.

"Make way for Lady Lestrange." The Aurora leading the group yelled. The Aurors split like a red sea as the ones guarding Lestrange passed through. Bellatrix looked to her left where Alexandrea was standing amongst her fellow Aurorus. Alexandrea's stomach clenched with anger, but the anger didn't meet her face. While Lestrange gave her a predatory grin, Alexandrea stared open mouthed. It was as if time stopped and they were the only two people there.

Betty grabbed Alexandrea's arm and broke her from her spell. "Oh man It's Bellatrix Lestrange, I've heard that she's pretty mean. I'm glad we're doing luggage duty, I wouldn't want to come in contact with her." Alexandrea just nodded her head, still shell shocked.

"Hey! You _C_ levels come with me, we're going to our first destination." It was one of the _A_ levels that called them over. Her name was Laura, she was a few years above Alexandrea and Betty while they were training at the Aurora academy.

They made their way to Laura. "Everyone grab on to the port key." The three of them all held onto the port key and they were gone in a flash.

…

They were the last group to arrive. When they landed Betty fell forward and brought Alexandrea down with her. Betty hated any form of magical traveling, it always made her feel dizzy. Good thing her mother wasn't there to see her falling on her face, she would be so embarrassed.

Alexandrea got to her feet and helped her friend up.

"Where are we?" They landed in a very green forest. "And where are the others?"

"They're over in the clearing. Follow me." Laura was already walking through the brush to where the others were setting up camp.

The camp was in a clearing. A huge tent was already set up and an assortment of little tents making a big circle around the big tent.

"Okay Finch, you and Good grabbe Lady Lestrange's luggage, I'll show you where to put it." The girls looked at the huge trunks Bellatrix had brought with her, Alexandrea took out her wand, "Lets shrink these so we can get the job done faster." Betty nodded in agreement and took out hers as well. They waved their wands and… nothing happened. The trunks were still the same size as before. They tried again and got the same result. It was getting frustrating.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked. "Your magic won't work on her luggage, there's a ward on them to prevent any sort of tampering that could cause harm to Lady Lestrange."

The girls looked at each other and then at Laura. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

Laurar rolled her eyes. "You've got hands don't you. Both of you can easily move those inside without the aid of magic, now hurry up you still need to set up your own tent."

Alexandrea grabbed one end of the many trunks while Betty grabbed the other. To say the trunk was heavy would be an understatement, if felt as if it was filled with bricks. "What the hell is in this?" Betty asked through gritted teeth as she tried her hardest to keep the trunk off the ground.

"Come on ladies, follow me." They followed Laura into the large tent.

Inside the tent didn't look like a tent at all, more like a lavish cabin. On their way to the luggage room they passed by a living room, kitchen and what looked like a bunch of bedrooms. After they dropped off the first trunk in the luggage room they went back for the other trunks.

"Good work, now you can start setting up your tent. You can set it up over there." She pointed to the empty spot by Lestrange's tent. "On the other side of the tent wall is where all the luggage is, make sure no one can get into this part of the tent." Laura walked closer to the girls and said in a low voice. "We're not only here to protect Lestrange, I've heard that there's something very important in one of those trunks. Something that can change the fate of the wizarding world." Laura stepped back and grinned at the girls. "Have fun setting up." She walked back to her tent.

…

It was later in the evening, the whole camp had already been set up and most of the Aurours were sitting in groups near their own individual campfires and eating dinner, having a good time. Alexandrea and Betty sat at their own little fire, none of the _A_ levels would let them join their groups, _C_ level hazing perhapes.

"What do you think Laura meant about what's in the trunks?" Betty asked looking down at her tin can of beans, they weren't given that much to eat, especially since they were _C_ levels, they overheard one of the _A_ levels say it was only fair that they get more, because they're older and work harder than the _C_ levels.

"I'm not sure… I think she's just messing with us, you know all that 'hazing the young' business."

"Yeah maybe." Betty stood from her place on the log. "I'm going to go wash up for bed, do you wanna come with?" Alexandrea shook her head, "go ahead I'll catch up with you, I want to straighten out some of my things before it gets too late into the night."

Alexandrea went into the tent, she took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

 _Dear Nymphadora, I hope you are doing well, I really wish I could see you to make sure that you are doing alright. I have started my first day on a big mission with the_ _**A**_ _levels, it has been going okay, except for a few harmless pranks here and there. I'll write to you soon._

 _Sincerely - Alexandra. F._

Alexandrea left out the bit about Bellatrix being there too on the mission, she didn't want Nymph to worry about her or trigger her with the mention of her tormentor. She sealed the letter and off it went into the night.

Grabbing her towel she headed to the creek, to wash away the day. She followed the lanterns leading up to the water, where Betty and the other Aurors had probably already finished washing up. Alexandrea stopped at the water's edge. She hung up her towel along with her cloak on a low branch.

As she disrobed she decided it was safe to take off the glamour charm she had placed on herself since the morning. The glamour didn't hurt or anything, but it did make her skin feel like it was suffocating.

Looking around to make sure she was alone she waved her wand and was back to her original state. Tossing her wand aside with the rest of her clothing, she stepped in the cool water until it was up to her waist. The moonlight bounced off the water and lit up the creek.

A twig snapped somewhere in the brush, startling Alexandrea from her thoughts. She looked around to see if she could see anyone. "Betty?" She called out hoping it was just her friend coming to join her, but there wasn't an answer, she was met with only silence.

Hidden in the brush was one Bellatrix Lestrange. She was watching the girl as she was bathing in the creek, admiring the girls beauty and nice figure.

Alexandrea covered her chest and hurried out of the water and towards her wand. Another twig snapped directly behind her, she whipped around and pointed her wand into the face of Bellatrix. She looked at the wand and then back at the very nude girl. Bellatrix smirked as she raked her eyes over every inch of skin she could find.

"L-lady Lestrange… what are you doing out here?" Alexandrea lowered her wand. She was too startled to be angry with her friends tormentor. Alexandrea trembled from the hungry look in Bellatrix's eyes, it was then she realised she was still completely naked. Blushing Alexandrea quickly reached for her towel and wrapped it around her body. Bellatrix looked beautiful in the moonlight, Alexandrea didn't expect her to be this beautiful.

"I was out for a little stroll, you know fresh air and all that bullshit." Bellatrix chuckled as she started to walk closer to the younger woman and stopped when their faces were mere inches from each other.

Alexandrea was wrong, now seeing Bellatrix up this close, she realized that Bella wasn't beautiful… She was gorgeous. Her eyes were so deep and black she could drown in them and her soft pillowy lips looked so inviting. Alexandrea didn't notice that Bellatrix had grabbed her chin and was examining her face.

"You're a Finch, aren't you."

Alexandrea tried to pull away from the dark witch, "How did you know?" Alexandrea clutched her towel tightly.

Bellatrix moved her hand from chin down to the girls neck, she could feel the fast thump of her heart. "Are you kidding, I would know a Finch's beauty anywhere."

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it, if you did then tell me about it in the reviews.**


End file.
